1 Halliwell, 1 Hogwarts, 1 HUGE Problem HIATUS
by okhaleesio
Summary: Pan Halliwell finally found the truth about the identity of her father & this makes her take the decision of helping out the Order with Harry, but Phoebe thinks that what she doesn't know won't hurt her... that much. R&R. Order of the Phoenix.
1. Not The Last Black

'Sup guys! I don't know if all of you remember this story, but this was actually the first story I ever posted here, but do to some problems I decided to deleted from both the site & my computer -.-' Buuut! I decided to start from scratch & try & make it as better as I can! I hope that y'all like it! :D

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Harry Potter _or _Charmed_. I just own my character and the little situations I made up Smileys everywhere!

Chapter One:

**Not The Last Black**

The Halliwell Manor was always full of noise and movement and today wasn't any exception. Pan Halliwell found herself chasing after an overly hyper three year old Wyatt.

"Hey!" Pan laughed as she almost catched the little rascal, only to have him orb out of reach. "That's not fair!"

Giggles came from behind her and when she twirled around, she only caught a glimpse of blonde curls. Pan blew a dark curl out of her eye as she started walking out of the parlor and inching her way into the family room. She peered around the doorway, her light eyes narrowing as she let her sense of hearing take over only to find that everything was a little too quite.

"Who are you looking for?" A deep whisper made the petite Halliwell jump in the air and made instinct take over; Pan was turning on the ball of her foot, her arm was perfectly angled so that her knuckle caught her perpetrator right on the nose with a light crunch.

"OW!" Coop's exclamation was muffled by the hand covering the bottom half of his face. "What the hell was that for!"

Pan stood there, both hands over her mouth as she stared at her step-dad, blood _slightly_ rushing in between his fingers. "Can I only tell you how deeply sorry I am?"

"Uh, no?" Coop said sarcastically as the pain got him irritated. "Can you please fix my nose? I think it's broken." Coop said as he put his head back trying to stop the blood flow escaping through his nostrils.

"Wyatt!" Pan exclaimed and immediately saw the blue orbs forming at her side; she crouched down and took the little devil into her arms. "Wyatt, can you heal Uncle Coop's nose?"

The little three year old wordlessly reached for his uncle's face and placed his small hand over Coop's larger one and with no problem whatsoever he started healing Coop's nose.

"It's weird how easily he can control his powers at such a small age." Pan commented as she watched the lights emitting from her baby cousin's little hands.

"Why you say that, P?" Coop said as he felt his damaged nose tingling as all of the small damage done started repairing itself.

Pan frowned and hoisted Wyatt higher on her hip, "At his age my powers were pretty unstable, I ended up destroying pretty much everything every time stuff didn't go my way." She smiled ruefully at Coop who rolled his eyes. "Even now I have problems controlling them."

"Powers," Coop started. "Are different for every witch, kid. Don't over analyze everything." He gave a sigh of relief when he felt his nose crunch back into place.

"Do you think it has something to do with my dad?" Pan kept going, putting Wyatt down when he was down and letting him go running off again.

"Pan…" Coop shifted his feet as he felt Pan's discomfort.

"What?" Pan challenged as she let her temper flare. "It's not fair that you keep hiding this from me. Everybody and I mean _everybody _knows who my father is, why can't I?"

And in that precise moment the sound of keys jangling and the bolts unlocking the door and in came the beautiful, pregnant Phoebe Halliwell.

"I'm home! Oh, hi guys!" Phoebe closed the door after her and threw her keys into the small bowl next to the coat hanger and let her bag drop under it. "What's up?" She turned and gave her part of the family a huge smile, only to let it drop a second after both Coop's and Pan's emotional waves hit her. "What's going on?"

Phoebe watched as her husband tried to form words but only ended up opening and closing his mouth repeatedly.

Pan rolled her eyes and took a step forward, "I want to know who my dad is. I don't want to wait until later; I don't want to wait until I'm old enough. I want to know now."

Phoebe had to swallow tears as she watched her daughter stand in front of her defiantly, the very same image of the late Prudence Halliwell.

"Sweetheart, I-" Phoebe was interrupted as Leo orbed in between mother and daughter and his expression couldn't be clearer.

"There's a problem."

It didn't take long before all of the Halliwells were cramped up in the living room; Piper had her two boys on her lap, beside her Paige was biting her thumb nail and rubbing the small swell that was her belly and beside her Phoebe had both hands on her swollen belly. Behind her, Coop stood a hand on his wife's shoulder. Pan was in the far side of the room, her expression just a shade darker and the way she crossed her arms made it clear that she wanted to be alone.

"The Elders are having problems with Wizards in Europe. Years ago, a dark Wizard called Voldemort tried to take over Britain, he was stopped when a spell backfired on him when he cast it on an infant, Harry Potter and everybody thought he was killed… until now. He had returned a couple of years ago, but there have been signs that tell us otherwise."

"Okay," Phoebe frowned. "What does that have to do with us?"

Leo breathed through his nose before answering, "They need Charmed help."

"That's dumb to ask." Paige commented before elaborating. "Phoebe and I are pregnant and Piper has to take care of Wyatt and Chris. We can't help, we're mothers first."

"They're not asking for The Power Of Three," At this Leo wasn't brave enough to look at his wife and her sisters, so she looked at his niece. "They want Pan."

"No." The look of fierceness on Phoebe's face made her look like a lioness standing over her cubs.

"Phoebe, if we don't help all of this is going damage us. Exposure costs us all no matter where it happens." Leo tried to explain but the look on Phoebe's face didn't change.

"What do I have to do?" Pan stepped forward, determination all over her features.

"The request was sent from Albus Dumbledore, Hogwarts principal and one of the people who are protecting Harry Potter. But, he can't always be protecting him and he believes Voldemort has a connection with him, so he needs someone to be with him at all times and Pan's the best for the job." Leo briefed and watched as the light in Pan's eyes started shinning more than ever.

"And who is this Albus Dumbledore, Hogwarts principal, is to say that Pan is ready to face a dark Wizard on her own? She's my daughter and she's only fourteen. She's not going."

"You can't do that!" Pan came out of her corner to stand beside her uncle. "I am capable of doing this."

Phoebe got at the edge of her seat as she prepared herself to argue with the reincarnation of a teenage Prue.

"You're not; you're just a child, Pan. Who do you want to prove? Because we know how strong you are, but you're not ready for something so big, sweetie. Trust me when I tell you this; you're not ready." Phoebe told her daughter with all of the pain of the world, but she really didn't want anything happening to her. Phoebe wasn't ready to let Pan leave her side, yet.

Leo looked at both mother and daughter; Pan didn't look anything alike her mother; she was pale, light eyed with a slight curl to her ink black hair. The splitting image of Prue. While Phoebe was still her brunette, tan self. But one of the things that tied both of them was their personality both Phoebe and Pan were incredibly stubborn.

"She wouldn't be in complete danger, Phoebe." Leo collaborated. "She'll be with Harry and he'll be well guarded."

"How well guarded? Tell me that Leo. There's a dark Wizard after this boy." Phoebe challenged further.

"Dumbledore is one of the best Wizards in Magic history and he's the leader of the Order of the Phoenix, an order that goes against Voldemort and his followers and…" For a moment Leo looked at Phoebe right in the eye before continuing. "Sirius is among them, he won't let anything happen to Pan."

That froze Phoebe in her place and the whole room went quite. Pan looked at all of the adults and couldn't understand what was happening.

"Who's Sirius?" She asked.

"You've got to let her go, Phoebe. It's not fair for Pan." Leo told Phoebe and he could see that her sisters agreed with him.

"I don't get this, what's going on? Who's Sirius?" Pan asked again only to find out that she was being ignored again.

"I have to agree with Leo, honey." Piper spoke looking at her husband first before looking at her little sister. "This is the perfect time, this opportunity won't come again."

"But, maybe this isn't an opportunity maybe this is a sign for her to stay here and out of trouble." Phoebe said as she was running out of arguments.

A snort came from her other side and everybody turned to Paige who had a little knowing smile on her red lips, "We're Halliwell's honey, it doesn't matter how much we hide from trouble, trouble will always finds us."

Phoebe looked at both her sisters and saw she was outnumbered; desperately she looked at her husband. "Please tell me you're on my side."

Coop looked at his step-daughter and found how bad she wanted this and the chance she had. Looking down at the love of his life, he smiled at her and answered, "I'm sorry baby, but you can't keep Pan away from the truth. Plus, you overly protect her; you know she's capable of handling herself and more. Let her go."

Phoebe looked everywhere in the room before her eyes finally settled on her daughter and saw the differences that weren't Halliwell; how her hair wasn't straight like her sisters and hers were, how her hair was inky black and not just a very dark brown that use to be Prue's, how her eyes weren't blue like Prue's were, but something in between green like…_his_. The way she stood with her shoulders back and her head up is was more than how Halliwell woman carried themselves but the slight carelessness that seemed to follow her… Those were _his_ things.

Phoebe let a hand go through her long, brown hair and the sigh that had been bothering her to escape was finally let loose, but that didn't seem to do anything for the heaviness settling in her chest.

Pan was expecting her mom to argue again with her but when Phoebe Halliwell said; "We need to talk." her brain told her that something big, much bigger than what she had thought was coming her way.

Everybody took that as their cue to leave and both of her aunts while passing her, placed their hands on her shoulder before disappearing into the Solar. Coop gave her head a pat before he leaned down and kissed her temple. Leo just smiled at her, that smile that holded secrets far from her comprehension.

"You have to understand that all of this, I did for our own good; both of us. Got it?" Phoebe said as soon as everybody had left the room.

Pan frowned and nodded her head before going to the love seat her mother had been occupying moments before.

"I was young and naïve, sort of," Phoebe added when Pan had thrown her one of her 'looks'. "When I met your… dad. I was in New York looking for your grandpa, he was new in town and we hit it off right away." Phoebe couldn't help but smile at the bittersweet memory of that handsome, tall, dark and mysterious Sirius Black she had met in a club at downtown New York. "He was such a rebel and he was reckless and back then he made you feel like you had no care in the world. Either we were riding all over New York on his motorcycle or just hanging out on his flat laughing and just enjoying this freedom that we loved." Phoebe touched her daughter's cheek before petting her hair; she knew well that her daughter had inherited that quality from both of them. "It took me no time to fall in love with your dad, we moved in together and we were so happy." Phoebe smiled again and it lit up her face. "I wanted to get married." She laughed lightly.

Pan couldn't help it and she was smiling with her mother as she told her the story, but, at the last bit of information she frowned, "You guys got married?"

Phoebe shook her head, her hair following the movement easily and flawlessly. "Your father was just too much of a rebel to get married." Nevertheless, she smiled and chuckled at the words. "Even though he didn't want to get married I was happy. But, he had a lot of secrets; he told me about his friends and all of the things they did when they were younger. He only told me about his friends, he never talked about his family. It was weird… One day, I woke up and he was gone." Phoebe shrugged, another sigh finding its way out of her lungs. "I waited weeks, a whole month, in our apartment for him but he never came back. During one of those weeks I found out I was pregnant." She smiled softly at her first born. She never regretted meeting Sirius; he gave her something that she would never want to give back. "So, I packed my bags and came back home to your aunts. Prue was not happy that I got knocked up and dumped," Phoebe laughed at the memory. "But I was happy and she couldn't be mad at me forever."

Phoebe was surprised that Pan had only asked a single question and she watched as her daughter's eyes got a bit of that gray that shone when she was troubled.

"What's my dad's whole name?"

"Sirius Black."

"The guy you were talking about before?" Her mom nodded. "Where's he from?"

"Britain."

At that Pan raised an eyebrow, "So, my whole name is Pan Andrea Halliwell-Black or Black-Halliwell and I'm half British?" She considered the information for a second while her mother laughed before coming to a conclusion, "I don't mind being half British! But, didn't you try finding him after you got your powers back?"

Phoebe sobered up and answered, "I did and I found out a lot of stuff." At that she reached for Pan's hair and started playing with a strand.

"And?" Pan said, the silence killing her.

"You're dad wasn't a mortal, sweetie. He was a wizard, explained a lot of things. But what made me take the decision of him never finding you was that he was sent to jail because he was accused of killing twelve mortals, one of his friends and betraying one of his best friends and it was said that he was one of Voldemort's most faithful followers."

Pan just sat there and took in the words. Her father was a murderer?

"But," Pan swallowed when she found her throat dry and tried again. "But, Uncle Leo said that he's part of Dumbledore's order. That means he's one of the good guys. Right?"

Phoebe opened her mouth to try and comfort her daughter when Leo's voice interrupted her. "He's innocent."

Both mother and daughter turned their heads at the same time to look at the family's Whitelighter.

"According to Dumbledore, he's innocent of all of the charges he was sent to Azkaban for except escaping. They found out that Sirius didn't betray anybody, but one of his best friends did."

The expression on Pan's face reminded Phoebe of when she was five-years-old and it was Christmas morning. This was she was fearing, she was getting her hopes up and a little bit too fast.

"Sweetheart-"

"When do I leave?" Pan interrupted her as she faced away from her mother towards Leo.

"As soon as you can." Leo answered and he felt a small spark of proudness for Pan and admired how easily she liked to face things but when he shifted his eyes and locked them with Phoebe's dark ones, he wondered if he was doing the right thing at helping Pan go onto unknown territory.

Pan smiled and turned towards her mother, she was so happy that she couldn't feel or see Phoebe's worry and pain.

Pan left the family room and wasted no time in going up to her room in the Manor.

Phoebe let out another breath before letting her head fall into her hands.

"She can handle herself Phoebs."

She raised her head again to look at Leo who was still standing there.

"Yeah I know that, but can she handle the situation? And can Sirius handle her?"

Leo could only answer her with a shrug and a simple, "We'll have to wait and see." And with that he orbed away.

**Sirius Black: 12 Grimmauld Place**

The kitchen in his childhood home couldn't be any gloomier and depressing, but the words coming out of Dumbledore's mouth somehow made everything feel… better.

"A daughter?" Sirius Black repeated the word; somehow it felt completely strange and foreign to his mouth.

"Yes Sirius, she's nine months younger than Harry." Dumbledore searched around his robe and got out a moving picture.

Sirius didn't think twice before reaching for it and placed it on top of the dusty table. The picture was obviously taken without the girl knowing and, _by Merlin_, she was beautiful. She didn't look fourteen at all, what he could tell she was tall and lean as she stood waiting for the traffic light to change, her head bobbing to the music on her ear buds. Her dark hair had this wave that was definitely his, the paleness of her skin was his too, and that small smirk she gave to some guy was his, that carelessness that was evident in her stance was his. He made her and she was _perfect_. Sirius trailed his finger on the outline of her head and was surprised to feel something stir in his chest. It felt a lot like what he felt for Harry; this slight fatherly, older brother love. But, for the girl in the picture he was pretty sure what it felt like for a father. He didn't even know her name and he loved her already.

"What- what's her name?" Sirius licked his dried lips, his eyes still glued to the picture which made him miss the small smile Hogwarts headmaster had.

"Her mother named her Pan."

"Pan." Sirius whispered and smiled at how the name rolled off his tongue. "Are you sure she's my daughter and Phoebe's?" She was too perfect to be his, he couldn't have made something so beautiful, and he was too reckless back then.

"She has that Black look about her, don't you think?"

Sirius gave Dumbledore a dry chuckle, "And Phoebe's a witch? A Charmed One?"

Dumbledore nodded, "Pan's quite a talented witch, you should be proud of her."

Sirius kept smiling on his own, even well after Dumbledore had left the Order's headquarters and the headmaster had no idea how proud he was of the news. He found that he didn't care if she was a Squib, a muggle or completely evil but the fact that she was beautiful and talented made it all better. And he would get to meet her; he promised himself that he would make up for those almost fourteen years. He had to start somewhere, though and that meant breaking some rules. At the thought the last- one of the last Black smirked before a loud _snap_ was heard and Sirius was gone.

"She'll go to Hogwarts and stay close to Harry. Dumbledore said he would get her all that she needs, so she's covered in that area." Leo informed them as all of the grown-ups sat around the dining table in the Manor.

"Yes," Piper came in, her voice calm and smooth. "But she'll need some of our own stuff, just in case. You know she's more familiar with non-wand witch things." The oldest Halliwell reasoned.

"She already has her own copy of the Book of Shadows, so she's covered there." Paige chirped in. "I'll take her to the Magic Shop tomorrow so she can stock up a trunk full of stuff." The youngest one smiled at her sisters.

"Thanks Paige," Phoebe sighed, "I'll pay for everything she needs."

The pale brunette waved a hand in the air and smiled sheepishly. "Don't worry about it! I wanna help."

For two years now, Paige had owned her own successful magic shop. She sold from protective crystals to small magic spells for people who really needed them and that way it was a heck of a lot easier for magical creatures to find her.

"Okay, so how is she getting there? And where is 'there' exactly?" Coop spoke from behind Phoebe, his arms supporting him from the back of her chair.

"I can take her." Everybody jumped in their seats when a deep voice with an accent spoke from the kitchen table.

All of them turned and found a tall man, slightly rough around the edges, but underneath all of that quite handsome. It took them a couple of stunned minutes to realize who he was.

"Sirius?" Phoebe gasped.

Sirius Black had changed in the fourteen year gap they hadn't seen each other, probably the result of being incarcerated for more than a decade in a place as bad as Azkaban. His hair wasn't as lustrous as it used to be, it hung knotted and lanky around his face which had an almost skeletal look to it. But his eyes were as bright as always, though something deep within them told Phoebe that Sirius wasn't the same man she had loved once before. It was like the look somebody who had gone off to war had in their eyes, sure, they came back alright and happy but just by looking at them you could tell that what they had experienced had changed them entirely.

Sirius shifted his weight nervously and threw a smirk that lifted all of that torment edged on his face. "Hello Phoebs."

"W-what are you doing here?" Phoebe asked and looked off to where the stairs were. This was too soon.

Sirius snorted. "It's kind of obvious what I'm doing here, sweetheart."

Phoebe couldn't help but smile at the pet name, slowly she got up from the chair, a hand going to her back as raised herself; her huge belly being attacked by gravity.

Sirius's eyes went huge at the sight. Phoebe was beautiful than ever, her hair going past her shoulders all shiny and lustrous instead of the short bob she had when they were together. Her face had been ridden of the immature youth she had back when he had met her and now she was all grown up and her smile was as bright as ever and her pregnancy gave her this glow that just took his breath away. He hadn't expected her to walk over and wrap her arms around him, it felt warm and perfect and the huge belly between them making him laugh.

"By Merlin, how far in are you?" Sirius put his hands on her belly and he couldn't help but let his eyes get watery. This might have been what it felt like if he had been here for Pan's pregnancy.

"I'm 7 months in, they're twins." It felt so normal to have Sirius there; she couldn't understand why she had been so afraid to reunite him with Pan. She probably was afraid of him being mad at her and try and take Pan away from her, but, seeing him looking at her belly with this joy that made him almost seemed like himself all of that worry washed away. She placed her hands on top of his and she felt the air rush out of her lungs.

_A flash of light. _

_Mocking laughter. _

_A stone archway. _

_Sirius going through a veil._

_Death._

With a gasp, Phoebe's eyes snapped opened and immediately started crying.

Coop rushed forward and took his wife away from the very confused Sirius as her body shook with sobs.

Paige, Piper and Leo were left to look after Phoebe and Coop, an awkward silence followed after them as Sirius just stood there.

"Um," Paige started, trying to break the silence. "Hi, I'm Paige." She moved around the table and shook hands with the confused wizard.

As formalities were exchanged, Piper went and made tea as Phoebe was being calmed down by her husband.

Leo, Piper and Paige just sat there looking at Sirius sip his tea, the awkwardness coming back.

"Where's Pan?" Sirius asked putting down the tea cup on its saucer making it clink together.

"Somewhere in the Manor, getting some stuff together." Piper answered, straining her ears trying to listen to her niece moving around upstairs but came up with nothing. She was probably napping with the boys, she hoped.

They watched as Sirius eyes got big, "Sh-she's in the house?"

Leo nodded and started rising from his chair, "If you like I could go get her for you."

Sirius shook his head, his hand going up in a stop motion. "No, no, it's okay. I just came here to know a little about her. I want to get her things she would like at the headquarters, surprise her a bit. I'm not ready to meet her yet." He confessed and looked down at his almost empty tea cup.

Piper smiled at the man, she couldn't understand why her sister was so afraid of this man, and you could easily tell he genuinely cared for Pan.

"She's into Bohemian," Piper said still smiling at him. Sirius looked up at her, his eyes shining. "She likes shawls, red, blue, purple, beads. She has her belly button pierced so don't freak out. She likes tattoos too, so if you have any that's an advantage."

"She likes painting and music." Paige interrupted a big smile on her red lips. "Her favorite painter is Salvador Dali. If you want to paint her room, painted orange but not obnoxious orange, but a soft one, like mango. Oh! She loves mangos."

"If she volunteers to cook, don't let her." Leo contributed. "She's the worst cook in the history of Warren witches, but she's a wonderful potion maker."

These people were her family; they knew her far better than anybody else and he was supposed to be her father, sure he hadn't been there for a great part of her childhood, still, he should know his own daughter.

"H-How rebellious is she?" He decided to ask and was surprised to find that all three of them started laughing among themselves.

"If you didn't know her you'd think that she was spoiled, but she's just so independent and headstrong. She's way too stubborn. I mean, Halliwell women are like that by nature, but she's something else."

As Piper said this, Sirius smile kept growing; her personality was just like his when he was her age.

"Mom!" Pan's voice and the sound of feet pounding down the stairs made them all freeze. Right before Pan entered the dining room a loud _crack_ sounded.

"What broke?" The young Halliwell looked around the quite dining room.

"Um," Leo looked around at his wife and sister-in-law and just decided to shrug at his niece.

Pan looked at Leo with an eyebrow raised, "Okay, do you guys know why mom's crying in the family room? They won't tell me anything." She said as she pointed to where she had last seen her mother buried in Coops chest sobbing her life out. It was probably baby hormones, but it didn't hurt to ask. But it got annoying when Leo just shrugged again.

"He's going to die." Phoebe sobbed finally telling her husband Sirius's fate.

"What? That's what you saw?" Coop's heart stopped, this was bad.

"What are we going to tell them?" Phoebe whispered, sniffing as a new wave of tears smudged her make up.

Coop sighed heavily and said, "We won't tell them anything, we're not going to spoil it for them but we'll prepare them."

"I don't know if I can live with myself, I think we should tell Sirius. At least, we have to tell him. He has to know."

"Don't worry babe, everything will turn for the best. Maybe your vision won't come true."

"We can just hope… I love you."

"I love you too babe."


	2. The Wonderful Weasley Family

Sorry I took so long in updating this! But, it's finally here! :D

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Harry Potter _or _Charmed_. I just own my character and the little situations I made up. Smileys everywhere!

* * *

><p>Chapter Two:<p>

**The Wonderful Weasly Family Welcomes You To The Burrow**

When Leo said, "As soon as you can" Pan took it literally. Two days after the news that she actually had a father she was ready to go.

Pan Halliwell (Black…?) had to concentrate harder on levitating the large trunk filled to the brim with clothes and shoe down the steps. Slowly using her powers was getting harder to control.

"Crap!" The curse echoed around the house along with the sound of her trunk dropping hard on the stairs and sliding roughly down.

"Sweetie?" Her mother shouted from the kitchen

"I'm fine!" Sighing she went down the stairs and started dragging the trunk down the rest of the sir good old fashion way.

As she grunted and put some back to it a small voice called out, "Andy!

Blowing a dark strand out of her eyes, Pan turned to look at the top of the stairs where Wyatt stood holding his teddy.

"Hey there Atty." Pan smiled and left the trunk where it hadn't moved an inch and climbed back up the stairs. "Wanna help me with my stuff?"

The little toddler nodded his little blonde head. "Ywou'll hwurt ywour swelf Andy!" Wyatt reasoned with her and with no problem at all he orbed her trunk down the stairs and into the living room.

Pan went back up the stairs and took Wyatt in her arms, giving him a kiss on his cheek as she settled him on her hip. "Thank you, sweetie."

Wyatt clung to her neck fiercely as they made their way to the kitchen where the rest of the family was waiting for her. The sun gave the kitchen a yellow morning wash that just brightened your day, but with the recipients occupying the kitchen space it sort of dampened the mood.

"Who's going to help me at the shop?" She heard Paige ask to no one in particular.

"Who will look after Wyatt and Chris? She's the perfect babysitter." Piper commented.

"For your kids." She heard her mother chuckle.

"Who will watch football with me on Sundays?" Coop said next.

"Wow, you guys sound like I'll never come back or something." Pan said entering the kitchen and putting Wyatt down in his chair.

"It seems that way!" Paige complained. "A whole year without you, you'll probably just come home for the holidays." Her aunt pouted.

"You guys can always come and visit me! You can orb or summon me." Pan laughed, nothing could spoil it for her morning.

"We know," Paige said standing up and hugging her favorite niece. "We just like being dramatic."

Coop drank what was left of his coffee before announcing it was time for him, Leo and Pan to go.

Leo had explained that she was going to stay with some members of the Order before being taken to headquarters as it was getting ready for more people to arrive.

Pan went around saying her goodbye's to her aunts and finally getting to her mother and as soon as her arms went around her mother's neck the baby hormones went off.

"C'mon mom," Pan sighed patting her mother's back. "I'll be back; maybe I'll finally learn how to control my powers. Everything's going to be alright." At the last part, Phoebe just sobbed harder.

"We'll take care of her, sweetie, you should go." Piper told her as she went around and helped Pan get out of Phoebe's chocking hold.

Pan kissed Wyatt goodbye and followed her uncle and her step-dad out to the living room.

"You've got too much stuff Andy." Leo grunted as he took one of her huge trunks.

"I don't know what I'm going to take to Hogwarts and leave at my dad's place. I prefer to take a lot of stuff than to be sorry later." The teenager reasoned with the grown men, both rolling their eyes at her.

Coop slung an arm around Pan as Leo orbed away with her stuff, "You ready, kiddo?"

Pan summoned her knapsack that was on one of the couches with some strain and hugged it to her chest. "Ready as I'll ever be."

And with that said Pan accidentally breathed in a mouthful of Cupid smoke.

"Can you at least warn me before almost choking me to death?" Pan said as soon as she felt solid ground under her boots. She stepped away from her laughing step-father.

"I won't be missing your whininess that's for sure."

Pan just rolled her eye and took in her surroundings.

She fell in love with the tall, crooked stone house that was apparently called 'The Burrow'. The structure was so crooked to the side it was a wonder it was still standing. All around the house, everything was open and freeing. Pan took a deep breath all she could smell was earth, smoke coming from one of the five chimneys on the roof of the house. All around the feeling of pure magic was settling into her bones.

"I'm going to go and get Molly, stay here." Leo announced as he made his way towards the front door of the house.

Pan caught a flash of red hair from one of the windows but when she went to focus whoever had been looking from the window had left. Minutes later, Leo was walking out of the house with a short woman with fiery red hair that came to her shoulders; she greeted them with kind brown eyes and a bright smile.

"Hello there! I'm Molly Weasly."

After the formalities were exchanged Molly stopped and stared at Pan, her small, brown eyes taking in her face.

"By Merlin," Molly breathed. "You're the splitting image of Sirius."

Pan's eyes locked with Leo and Coop before returning to Molly's.

"How did you-"

"Know?" Molly interrupted; she threw her head back and laughed. "Oh dear, ever since Sirius found out he had a daughter everyone who's gone to headquarters has gotten an earful of you."

Pan couldn't keep the smile off her face, her dad was happy to have a daughter? Her stomach was infested with butterflies. This was really, really good news.

"C'mon in dears, I'm making dinner."

"Oh, don't worry Molly," Leo interrupted, "we're just here to drop off Pan." A small expression of guilt went across his face as he looked at Pan who just waved it off.

"Don't worry," she said, "I can handle it."

"You sure, Andy?" Coop asked.

"I'm not helpless." Pan said rolling her eyes.

"Ok!" And with that Coop puffed away leaving a small cloud shaped like a heart with the scent of roses.

"Oh, that was lovely." Molly smiled before whipping her wand from the pocket of the apron that was around her waist and with a small wave towards her luggage she made them levitate towards the house with no problem whatsoever.

Leo hugged his niece one more time before kissing her temple and orbing away.

Pan cleared her throat; she could fell the tears coming. Shaking off the nervousness and the sudden feeling of being a little girl, Pan went after Molly and entering the kitchen made her forget all about that. The dishes were washing themselves, a broom swept past her. The whole house was pulsating with magic.

"This is amazing." Pan breathed as she kept looking around, light came in everywhere making the home feel homier. "I love your home, Molly."

Mrs. Weasley turned a little pink and smiled brightly at her. "Thank you, dear." And as if a switch was turned off, she yelled up some stairs that were tucked against one of the back corners of the kitchen. "DINNER!"

Pan tried no to jump at the sudden loud volume of her voice. Molly sort of reminded her of Piper; she always kept everything separated, from being a mom, a wife, a sister, an aunt, a Charmed One. Piper always reacted differently to things depending with who she was dealing with.

The sound of multiple pounding feet made Pan stop thinking of one of the most influential woman in her life.

The kids crowding around the stairs looking at her were definitely Molly's kids; all of them were pale, with dark brown eyes and the distinctive red hair.

"Stop ogling at the poor girl, go and eat." With another wave of her wand the table was set and the smell of buttery mashed potatoes filled the air. Slowly Molly's kids drifted towards the table and started piling food on the plates.

"Go and get it sweetheart." Molly told Pan when she noticed her standing by the sink awkwardly.

Pan smiled at her and dropped the leather knap sack by the back door and slowly moved to the table. She took a seat across from one of the twins and beside the only girl.

"Kids, this is Pan, she's going to be looking out for Harry during school." Molly told them pilled Pan's plate with food.

"She's going to Hogwarts?" One of the twins said as his teeth sank into a fried drumstick.

"What year?" Said the other twin his eyes taking in Pan. She saw a flash of familiarity in his eye before he frowned in thought. "Have we met before?"

Pan swallowed a fork full of mashed potato before shaking her head. "I doubt it; I've never been to this side of the world."

"Where are you from?" The girl asked, her green eyes shining excitedly.

Pan smiled at her, "I'm from San Francisco."

"Pan, that's Ginny," Molly introduced. "And the twins are Fred and George and beside them there's Ron."

When each of their names were called they smiled at her, all except for Ron, who was stuffing his face like there was no tomorrow.

"Ronald Wesley! Where are your manners?" Molly scolded him, making Ron snap his head up and look at his mother before his dark eyes trailed to Pan and could've sworn his face turned as red as his hair when she threw a dazzling smile at him.

Ron swallowed his food and wiped his mouth from the crumbs of fried chicken that had clung to the corners of his mouth.

Pan smiled at him again and turned to the twins, "Okay, so which one's George and which one's Fred?"

Both of them looked at each other and grinned.

"That is a very good question," The one on the right began.

"Ms..?" The one on the left continued.

"Halliwell." Answered Pan.

"Where have I heard that surname before?" The one on the right asked his brother.

"The one on the left is George," Ginny whispered to her as the twins tried to remember her last name, "and the one that's sitting across from you is Fred."

Pan smiled at her and leaned in to whisper back, "How can you tell them apart?"

"Fred's eyes have a bit of green in them."

When Pan turned she found that Ginny was right, Fred's eyes had specks of green and the light that was coming from the setting sun outside brought it out.

"Aw, Ginny! You ruined the game!" George complained, after hearing the last bit of conversation between the girls.

Ginny rolled her eyes and smiled at Pan before turning her gaze towards her mother, "Hey mum, where's dad?"

Molly swallowed before answering her youngest, "Your father's at headquarters, we'll meet him there tomorrow."

"You guys are staying at the headquarters too?" Pan asked Molly, her brow frowned.

"Yes, dear, it's not safe for us to stay. Plus, my husband and I are working members of the Order."

"What is it that you do for the Order, Molly?"

"Well, dearie," Molly looked around the table, at her children eagerly listening. "I believe they'll tell you all about the Order when we get there. We need to see if you're capable of handling anything thrown at you."

"Wait," Fred was frowning at his mother and at Pan. "She's in the Order?"

Molly couldn't avoid the subject and answered her son, "Yes, she's a member and there are reasons for her being a member that are none of your business."

"But she's in Ron's year! This is our last year in Hogwarts why can't we be part of the Order!" George hotly said.

"She was asked by Dumbledore to help us with this and don't you raise your tone at me George!"

"She's just a girl!" Fred exclaimed.

"Hey!"

"A _very attractive looking_ girl!" Fred corrected himself trying to make it better.

"Pan's not just any witch!" Molly slammed her hands against the table before taking a deep breath and saying quietly. "This is something we shouldn't be talking here. Wait until tomorrow and I'll explain everything I can. Got it?"

Fred and George looked at each other before nodding their agreement and begrudgingly went back to their dinner.

Dinner went by in silence. Pan couldn't feel anymore awkward as the only sound heard was the sound of forks scraping against the plates.

After diner, both Fred and George excused themselves and started making their way to the door.

"And where do you think you two are going? We have to leave before dawn." Molly said as she started cleaning the table.

"We're going to go flying. Won't be long, mom."

"Flying?" Pan turned around from washing the dishes and something in her gave a jolt.

Molly turned to the teenager and saw the spark in her eye, giving her a smile the mother of seven said, "Can you boys take Pan with you? I believe she's never flown on a broomstick before."

"Never?" Came Fred's incredulous answer as he looked at the girl with raven hair and soapy hands.

She smiled at him and shrugged her shoulders.

"She's a Wandless Witch, a pretty powerful one though." Molly explained.

Pan frowned and cocked her head to the side, "Wandless Witch?"

"A witch that has been raised in the Muggle World," Molly answered as she took another plate to the sink.

"Oh, well, I learned something new today." Pan said, as she took the plates out of Molly's hands and put them in the sink.

"You stop that," Molly said. "Now go and fly for a while. It'll do you good; you have a big day tomorrow."

That said Pan smiled at Molly and followed the twins out to the spacious backyard.

"You really don't know how to fly a broom?" George asked her as they made their way to a shed a little ways off the house.  
>Pan was tying her thick hair into a high ponytail when she answered him, "Nope, like your mom said I've been raised around Muggles. I doubt anybody knows how to fly a broom in San Francisco."<p>

"That sounds boring." Fred commented reaching the shed first and not wasting any time went in and came out with three homemade brooms.

"Tell me about it." Pan said after he came out and accepted one of the brooms he offered to her.

"Okay," Fred said as they reached the middle of the field behind the Burrow. "You just have to get on it and kick off, right after that it's like riding those cycle things."

"A bicycle?" Pan asked as she got on it, the wood feeling smooth in her hand.

"Yes, that," George said as he got onto his own broom. "And don't look down."

"Um, ok." Now, she finally saw the consequences out of falling off the broom. Riding a bike was a piece of cake, you just had to fear scraped knees but falling off a broom… Pan swallowed the lump that had formed on her throat.

Fred saw hesitation make her eyes go darker as the pretty American looked down at the broom and up to the sky above them. Putting his broom on the grass, he went over to Pan and placed a cool hand on her shoulder. "You don't have to do it, okay?"

"I wanna do it, it's just…" Pan trailed off as she looked back up.

"Wanna ride with me then?" Fred offered, a charming smile spreading on his face.

Pan looked towards the tall red head beside her, his hand still on her shoulder. If she rode with him the chances of her falling and plummeting to the promise of broken bones looked pretty slim now. With a nod of her head, she let Fred get on the broom with her. Fred didn't give her any warning as she felt her feet slowly get off the ground. Pan immediately threw her arms around Fred's waist and screw her eyes wide open as her ponytail whipped behind her head. She could feel the feet between her and the ground growing.

"You should open your eyes, now." Fred said over his shoulder, his lips coming in contact with her forehead by accident and he tried to ignore the blush that was trying to warm his ears the same color of his hair.

Pan took a deep breath and slowly opened her eyes and looked over Fred's shoulder. Trees were rolling under them and started getting smaller and smaller, slowly the clouds seemed to get closer.

"Have you ever been on the inside of a cloud?" George yelled just a little bit above them.

Pan hadn't realized that she had this huge smile on her face as the wind kissed her cheeks. She shook her head once and watched as the twins exchanged smirks and before she knew it and she would've never guessed that inside of a cloud was pretty wet. She yelled in pure thrill as they went into another cloud and this was cold and got her wide awake, while they were halfway through it she slowly let go of Fred's waist and let her fingers go through the condensed wisp of air.

Fred laughed with her as he flanked out of nowhere making Pan shriek and throw her arms back around him. George looped around them twice as they descended.

"Do that!" She said into his ear and pointed to the other Weasley twin.

Fred smirked over his shoulder at her and said, "Hold on tight, pet."

Pan screamed again and her world did a whole 360 turn. She loved this feeling; she felt weightless and just part of the air itself, part of the endless blue sky. She reached one arm behind her head and pulled the hair tie off and let her long, black locks whip after her. The young Halliwell let go of Fred's waist again and raised her hand above her head, that's when she felt her powers manifest, sparks of electricity catched in the air and flew around them like small, silver fireflies.

George's eyes were wide when Fred looked at him before motioning to the peculiar witch behind them. Fred looked behind him and almost fell off from his broom; Pan had her arms spread wide open, her eyes were closed, a big smile on her face, her dark hair whipping around her like a black halo and sparks of what seemed to be electricity flew all around them. She looked like an angel…

Without thinking, Fed swung a couple of times around so his knees touched hers. She really was something.

Feeling the contact on her knee, Pan opened her eyes and stared at Fred with innocent joy in her eyes and a childish smile.

"Thank you!" She yelled over the wind.

"For what?" He asked as he gripped the broom from the space between them.

"For taking me flying!"

"You'll be sharing the room with Ginny, love." Molly told Pan as she led her down the second floor of the Burrow. Pan had already changed in her pajamas and was carrying her laptop in her arms, her cellphone in the pocket of her loose pajama pants. "But at the Headquarters," At this the older witch turned and gave Pan a cheeky wink, "I hear you'll have a room all to yourself and to your liking."

Pan gave Molly an excited smile as they stopped in front of a simple white door.

"Sleep well, dear."

"You too Molly and thank you for everything." Pan smiled before going into the room as Molly made her way back down the steps.

The room was empty, when Pan went through the threshold; she guessed that Ginny was preparing for bed. With that she moved to one of the beds, reaching for the phone in her pocket but before she could sit down a knock came.

"Room service." Fred's voice went through the door softly.

Pan smiled before calling, "Come in."

Fred poked his head in and smiled at her, "Am I interrupting something?"

Pan shook her head and sat in the middle of the bed, her legs crossed and her laptop beside her.

"Good, 'cuz I brought some strawberries." He showed her a small basket filled with the juicy small fruit.

Pan's face lit up at the sight of the strawberries and she felt her insides warm at the small gesture.

The Weasley twin walked to her bed and sat down at the edge of it and nudged the basket to the young witch. Pan smiled at him again and got out a strawberry.

"You liked flying today?" Fred asked as he watched her take a bite out of the rather big strawberry.

"Of course I did!" Pan exclaimed after she swallowed. "I didn't know somebody could feel that kind of freedom."

Merlin, Fred was trying to find words for her to start a really long conversation; usually he was smooth with girls. But, Pan Halliwell was something much more than any other girl, he could feel it. When the only sound in the room was of Pan eating the strawberries happily when the wide, black rectangle beside her caught his attention.

He asked quickly with a nod to the thing, "What's that?"

Pan looked at him, her light eyes blinking twice as she bit into another strawberry and turned to her laptop. "That is my whole teenage life." She explained with a small laugh.

"I don't get it," Fred frowned but watched as Pan took it in her lap and settled against the wall the bed was set up against.

"C'mon Mr. Weasley," Pan said patting the spot beside her, "I don't bite."

Fred didn't have to be told twice and went to sit beside her as she opened her 'whole teenage life'

"Is this some Muggle contraption?"

"Yep, you can look for information, get in contact with friends, write ideas, watch movies, and listen to music. You can put your whole life in here and it can just be yours, nobody else's." She was smiling as she clicked to her files of movies and gave another click on 'Pretty Woman'. "This is one of my favorite movies."

As the beginning credits began, Ginny came into the room with her ginger red hair wet. Pan could feel the exhaustion coming from the younger girl.

As if reading her mind, Fred nodded towards the door as his sister was in autopilot until she reached her own bed and just dropped into it. "Let's go down to the foyer and watch it." He whispered while getting the strawberries.

Pan got the laptop and followed Fred out and down the hallway. Their footsteps were silent on the wooden floor.

Fred plopped down on the green couch as Pan placed the computed on the small coffee table.

"Won't your mom mind?" Pan asked as she cast a glance towards the stairs.

"She will, we're supposed to be sleeping." Fred gave her a mischievous smile.

Pan rolled her eyes at him but settled into the couch next to the red head bringing her legs to her chest after clicking 'play' again.

"You remind me of someone." Fred said halfway through the movie to a half awake Pan, who was leaning against his shoulder.

"Who?" She asked groggily.

"You probably don't know about him, but his name's Sirius Black."

"He's my dad. I never met him before." She gave a big yawn.

"Are you nervous?"

"I'm petrified."

Fred gave a small chuckle as he swung his arm and rounded it around her shoulder and with his other hand ruffled her hair. "What for?"

"What if I'm not what he expects? What if he doesn't love me?" Her voice broke at the end and like a little kid she rubbed her eye with her fist, if it was because of her sleepiness or because she was trying not to cry, he really didn't know.

Fred squeezed her to his side and let her cuddle on it.

"I like Sirius, but if he doesn't love you the minute he sees you then he's quite thick in the head."

That made Pan laughed a little before finally giving in and letting slumber pull her mind under.

How can this small girl make it had for him to find words but makes it easy to be around with? Fred didn't know, but he did know that he had a _slight_ crush on the young witch.

* * *

><p>I know the ending's a bit blah, but bare it with me, I didn't know how to end this chapter!<p>

But, what did you guys think? Like?

R&R!


	3. Number 12, Grimmauld Place

**A/N: **Sorryyyy it took me so long to update! But here it is! Sirius & Pan's reunion :) I got a little confused with Pan's birth date 'cuz I had said she was going to be 9 months younger that Harry, I started counting &, well, she's actually supposed to be in Ginny's year if she's that young -.-' My mistake. But! No worries, I fixed the mix-up, it's all in this chapter :D R&R!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: <strong>Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place

Pan remembered when she was about four, probably five, and her mother had taken her to Golden Gate Park's playground. She had been sitting close to Phoebe's feet as she played with a small dragon clay doll as the youngest Halliwell chatted with another mother before sending her off to the sand box. But, before she skipped away she snatched a bit of the conversation that got engraved in her brain.

"Are you married? Why isn't your husband with you?" The lady had asked, her smile sickly sweet.

"Oh, I don't have a husband, it's just me and Pan and my sisters." Her mother had smiled at the lady, her eyes proud as she spoke about her baby girl.

The lady's eyes grew wide and a slightly repulsed expression took over her face as she looked at Pan. "She a bastard's child?"

Phoebe's expression went slack with shock, "Excuse me?"

The lady dashed forward and snatched her own daughter from the sand box before turning to Pan and spitting at her small feet. "You're an abomination in God's eyes!"

Phoebe scooped Pan away from the sand box and jogged all the way back to the Manor.

Little, tiny Pan hadn't understood the lady's words but they cut like a knife. Phoebe burst into the Manor and put down a sniffling Pan.

"You're not an abomination to _anyone_ and we don't need your dad in the picture for _anything_. It's you and I, kiddo and I don't want you degrading yourself because of what people say to you. We are Halliwell's honey and we don't need any man."

Pan had taken those to heart and believed them more than anything…

But ten, almost eleven, years later Pan found herself needing a father badly. Coop was an amazing father figure and all, but Pan needed to see similarities in him that she knew she had in her. Problem was that no matter how hard she looked, Pan couldn't find the similarities that went with blood.

And now, she couldn't help but feel like she was going to throw up.

"I think I'm going to puke." Pan had announced over a crack-at-dawn breakfast in The Burrow.

"Not on the banana-nut muffins!" Fred exclaimed teasingly as he snatched the warm basket and cradle like it was a child.

After shooting a glare at Fred, Molly rested a soft hand on her shoulder and saying, "It will all be alright, sweetie. I understand that you're nervous, but there's no need to be. I can guarantee you that he will love you."

Pan smiled at her and took a bite out of her own muffing, she felt like she was going to puke but she couldn't stop eating.

"Are you sure you're going to puke?" Ginny teased her as if reading her mind.

"I can't stop eating when I'm nervous." The raven haired witch said around a mouthful of muffin.

Fred gave a snort and gave her a look, "Are you sure you eat a lot when you're nervous? You don't look like you eat much."

Pan raised an elegant dark eyebrow, "What is that supposed to mean? Do I look anorexic?"

Fred frowned as his twin brother started laughing beside him. Crap, what did he say? "N-no! I meant that you look really good for eating a lot!" He said nervously when he thought he had insulted her.

"Am I supposed to be fat, then?"

Shit.

"Okay, kids. We got to go."

Thank Merlin for his mom.

Twenty minutes later all of the Weasley kids and Pan crowded around their fireplace with Molly.

"Are we getting there with Floo Powder, mum?" Ron asked.

"No, it's not safe. Pan's taking us there." Every one's eyes fixed on her.

"What?" Pan asked as she shifted her weight from her left foot to the right one.

"We can't get to headquarters by Floo Powder, we can't risk it. Pan can get us there with a simple spell." As Molly explained, she reached into the pocket of her coat and pulled out a small paper and handed it to Pan.

_The headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix may be found at number twelve, Grimmauld Place, London._

Pan looked back at Molly as Fred went around her and looked over the raven haired witch's shoulder.

"Grimm- " Fred had started when his mother shushed him before he could continue.

Pan thought about the last time she had tried to sneak out of the house with a spell that took her anywhere…. That hadn't ended well with her hectic powers.

"I don't think it's a good idea Molly." Pan voiced her concerned.

"We can Apparate there!" George exclaimed excitedly. "Fred and me can take you there! Can we mum? Please."

Molly shook her head stubbornly, "No, only Pan can get us inside, you'll Apparate us outside. We can't risk it."

Pan swallowed and thought of a fast rhyme in her head. Oh, Goddess, there's shitload of things that were gonna go wrong if her powers decided to act on their own and especially today.

"Say it quietly dear." Molly reminded her, an encouraging smile on her motherly face.

Pan nodded, "We should all hold hands."

Everybody hustle until all of them were holding hands and all of their trunks and bags were in the center of the circle. The kid's owls looking around at them from their cages except for the small brown one, which kept zooming around its own cage.

Oh God, she was going to puke what little breakfast she had eaten.

Breathing in, Pan whispered the small simple spell.  
>"<em>Over land, over space<br>Take us to London, Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place._"

Pan felt the pull of Magic as a small tornado of lights engulfed them and their belongings. Before the Magic took its course, Pan screw her eyes shot and prayed to anything that would hear her that nothing wrong happened. Before she felt completely weightless she felt Fred's hand squeeze her reassuringly, sending a warm chill up her arm.

Pan had been holding her breath and as soon as she felt solid ground underneath her feet did she let it out and opened her eyes. She found herself on a wooden dinner table and the rest of the Weasley family scatter around the slightly small, dark, kitchen.

"Oi," Fred looked around the kitchen a confused look on his face before turning to Pan. "Where's George?"

A hand went to Pan's mouth as the words sunk into Molly, Ron and Ginny. But, as if on cue, and out of nowhere, did George fall with a scream from a swirl of lights from the ceiling and landed on all of the suitcases and trunks, luckily missing the cages.

Suddenly, the door to the kitchen burst open and a man with bright red hair and pale skin came in.

"Dad!" Ginny exclaimed and dashed towards her father and threw her skinny arms around him.

Without meaning to, a hot flash of envy shot through Pan as she watched Ginny hug her father to her and him hugging his little girl back.

"You okay?" Fred asked her and the world around them started into motion again and his mom and brothers rushed to the waiting arms of Mr. Weasley.

Pan smiled down at him, "I'm great," After that she nodded towards his family having a reunion without him. "Go be with your family."

Fred smiled back at her and rushed of to the still hugging family, finding room for him.

Pan looked away just as her eyes began getting prickly. She wasn't gonna cry, she was a Halliwell, a Warren. They didn't need men, just each other… But she found herself alone all the way on the other side of the world.

She sniffled slightly as she nimbly got herself down from the table, trying not to break the family reunion.

"What the bloody hell was that racket?"

Sirius honestly thought they were being attacked, somehow. But as he finally got to the kitchen door he found it jammed with Weasley's. He couldn't help but smile at Arthur's family and at how lucky he was. But something dark burned through him and settled into his stomach as he thought how much he wanted to have that, and he could only, slightly, filled that void was with Harry.

As he leaned against the wall outside the kitchen, he saw a petite girl, with raven hair hop down the kitchen table quietly and something in his gut jolted and his heart leaped in his chest.

Oh Merlin… Oh Merlin.

She was more beautiful than he had seen in that picture Dumbledore had brought and now was framed at his bedside table. His throat was dry and he had to swallow a couple of time and clear his throat once, something he had tried to do quietly only to have the Weasley's break away from each other and gain their attention and Pan's.

Their eyes locked and he saw his own staring back at him.

Was that him? It had to be… He looked a hell of a lot like her or she looked a lot like him. Screw people who thought she was the reincarnation of her late aunt Prue, Pan looked like the man staring at her from the kitchen doorway, over the head of the Weasley family, she looked like her father. Like Sirius Black…. And he was standing no less than ten feet away from him.

Molly immediately acted, "Um, kids why don't we go with your father so he can show you your rooms?" She ushered her family out and Sirius into the kitchen.

Before she closed the door, Pan saw Fred give her a wink before Molly pushed him away.

The silence in the kitchen could be cut with a knife as Sirius walked towards the head of the table and took a seat.

Pan took deep breaths from her nose, she was feeling light headed.

"You-" Sirius started before clearing his throat again in nervousness, "You look a lot like your mum."

Pan had to smile at that, she looked nothing like her mother; all tan, brunette and radiant like the sun.

"I think I look a lot like you."

Sirius smiled and it took years off his face. Her mother was right he was handsome but all of the things he had to go through had left their mark on his face.

"C'mon, sit." He softly said as his heart melted for his daughter.

Pan shyly sat on the seat to his left and tried to come up with some of the stuff she had planned to say, but all of that flew right out of the window. She couldn't remember anything.

"Did you ever try to find mom? After you got out of Azkaban?" Sure, it wasn't the best question, but, it had to take them somewhere, right?

Sirius shifted in his chair and looked down on the table before looking guiltily at his _daughter_. "Honestly, no. After fourteen years of not seeing each other and leaving without a word I doubted your mother wanted anything to do with me."

Pan nodded, she understood that. Her mother had looked for him and found out stuff she thought could've been dangerous for her to know growing up.

"Your mum was one of the only things that kept me sane in Azkaban." Sirius confessed quietly. "I tried to think of those New York nights and they were like rays of sunshine, but better." He looked up at Pan only to find her crying softly.

She hastily brushed them off and gave Sirius a watery smile. "I'm sorry for the water works, it's just…" She could only shrug for an answer.

Another tear rolled down her pale cheek and just as she was going to brush it away, Sirius's thumb was smudging it away and something in her just, gave _away_. She couldn't stop crying.

Sirius got up from his chair and kneeled in front of her. "There, there, pet. Why are you crying for? Daddy's here."

And Pan threw her arms around him just like Ginny had done for her own dad. But this one, this one was Pan's and only hers. She finally had a dad, the man who looked for scary monsters under the bed, the man you shared favorite movies, inside jokes, the man who chased boys off and helped her mend a broken heart. Oh Gods, she finally had a dad.

"I love you, dad." She did, Pan truly loved Sirius Black, her father. This was love that went with flesh and blood, something she had only shared with her mom and her aunts.

For the first time since James and Lily's death, Sirius cried. He thought that Pan might've come here hating him for never being there for her. But, here he had her in his arms for the first time and having her say the four words he had thought were going to be the hardest to get out of her.

"I love you too, sweetheart. More that you can possibly imagine."

This was too good to be true. It was better than any dream her brain had created for her.

After a couple of minutes, Sirius pulled gently away, "Let's go and see your room, what do you think, Pan?"

Pan nodded and smiled brightly at him, "Call me Andy, everyone does."

"I'm gonna make up my own pet name, if you don't mind. Something just for me, yeah?"

"Totally."

And with that father and daughter walked out of the room and up rickety stairs.

"What is this place?" Pan asked out of the blue, the place was incredibly depressing.

"Obviously it's headquarters for the Order, but, it used to be Honorable House of Black." The way he said it, the way he spat it was an obvious sign he hated this place.

Pan frowned, "House of Black?"

Sirius smiled, but it didn't reach his eyes, "Welcome to your father's childhood home."

And as he said that they got to the second landing of the building, Pan started going down the hallway but a gentle hand on her elbow stopped her.

"We keep going up, love." Her _dad_ said when she turned.

They kept going up the stairs until they reached what had to be the attic of the house.

"I really hope you like it, I worked hard on it. Getting all of the vermin out," Sirius gave a tired sigh but a smile lit up his face. "That wasn't the hard part. The hard part was getting the right shade of orange."

With a wave of his wand Sirius let the door swing open and with it, Pan's jaw.

The walls were the perfect shade of mango orange and the room was massive! It looked like the flat Paige had the first time she had moved out. The floor was shiny hard wood and one of the walls was covered with soft veins and from between the leaves hundreds of midnight blue flowers sprung and gave a wonderful aroma, against it was a black wooden desk, just waiting for her laptop. In the middle of the room a huge bed was _floating_ softly, a ti-dye blanket with blues, purples and white covered it and a dozen pillows with the colors of the blanket laid invitingly against the black headboard. A whole bunch of bean bags were scattered around in front of- holy crap!- a 62'' _floating_ plasma TV, close to the wall where the bean bags were was a small black trunk. Her vanity was place against a wall between two doors with a whole bunch of drawers and a big bookcase was off against the far wall. Framed pictures of her family were all over the walls and some frames were empty, waiting for new memories.

Pan went through the threshold and tried to blink away the tears.

"Do you like it, love? Your mum said you always wanted an attic for your room. The TV moves everywhere you do around the room." Sirius started babbling as Pan stood quietly a couple of feet away from the door. "It gets all of your favorite channels and all of the movie ones, that spell was rather simple to do. Um, Paige said you always wanted a floating bed and plants in you room." Oh Merlin, she hated it. "One of the doors beside the vanity is your walk-in closet, your school uniform and robes are already there and a couple of clothes. The other door is your own bathroom with a bathtub and everything." He was wringing his hands together as his palms started sweating. "In a couple of days the flowers are going to change color and smell, neat trick huh?"

Pan was still quite as she did a small circle taking everything in. "It's perfect dad."

Sirius let out the breath he had been holding and one of his hands went through his hair, "Thank Merlin, I thought you hated it."

"How can I hate it? I have a floating bed!" Pan exclaimed before running and jumping into the plush bed.

Nobody could take the smile away from Sirius's face; all of his hard work had paid off. "If you need anything, you just tell me, alright?"

Pan hopped off the bed, the same smile on her face as she rushed toward Sirius and hugged him again. "Thanks dad." She whispered.

"Anything for you, sweetheart."

Hours later Pan was unpacked and settled into her new room. After Sirius had summoned her luggage up he had to excuse himself.

"There's going to be a meeting soon and I've got to attend. I need to do some things around here before Dumbledore arrives. Sorry Pan."

She waved it off, "No worries, I'll be done in no time. Don't I get to go to the meeting, though?"

Sirius smiled at her proudly. "Of course you do, you're the youngest member of the Order. But I want you to get settled first, so when you're ready you just come downstairs." And with that he was off.

Pan blew a stray hair out of the way as she put the last bag in the back of her closet. All of the ingredients and potions were stock in the many drawers her vanity had, along with her make-up on top of it, her shoes were organized and her clothes hanging. Her books were stacked neatly on the bookshelf and her laptop was happily snoozing on her new desk.

Closing the closet door behind her, she started making her way down the stairs just outside of her room. As soon as she got to the second floor she found a line of redheads looking down the stairs banister towards the kitchen.

"What are you guys doing?"

The Weasley children all jumped at her voice and she noticed a new addition to the group, a bushy haired girl was crouching close to Ron.

"Blimey Pan, I thought you were mum." The youngest of the Weasley boys patted his heart.

"Who are you?" The girl looked at her up and down suspiciously as she crossed her arms in front of her pink sweater.

Pan threw her a smile and a wave, "I'm Pan, nice to meet you."

"Ron, stop drooling over our little Andy." Fred spoke up and threw an arm around Pan's shoulders.

Said girl noticed the blush spreading over Ron's face and to the tip of his ears.

Pan elbowed Fred against his ribs softly, "Stop tormenting your brother," She scolded before frowning at the red head, "How do you know people call me Andy?"

"Uumm," Fred looked over at his twin brother, who helplessly shrugged his shoulders and looked away.

Pan gasp quietly, "You were eavesdropping on dad and me. Fred!"

"I'm sorry! I just wanted to see how everything went! And it went great! He absolutely loves you!"

And the older boy was right as he had been the night before. Pan couldn't be mad at him for that, she felt that he was lurking around in case she needed saving. Not that she needed it, but it was nice to know he was there.

Suddenly the door to the kitchen opened and a tall man with a long, white beard stepped out.

"Pan, Hermione, Ron, can the three of you step inside if you will?" His voice was nice and calming, nothing wrong with him.

The three teenagers went down the stairs silently, Hermione, now Pan knew, threw her another look over her shoulder.

When they entered, the kitchen was cramped with people, Hermione and Ron immediately sought chairs next to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley and Pan, as soon as she saw her dad, she went over. Sirius stood and gave her his seat, standing protectively behind it, a hand on her shoulder. Multiple gasps were heard and a heck of a lot of eyes were on her. Sensing her nervousness, Sirius squeezed her shoulder reassuringly just as Dumbledore took his place in front of the fireplace.

"Thank you children for coming in, and thank you Ms. Halliwell for coming such a long way to help us. I am Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts." The man with the long beard introduced himself, a small smile directed at Pan as he introduced himself to her.

"Nice to meet you." Pan politely said with a nod of her head.

Even louder gasps came from the people around her.

"Halliwell?" Hermione's eyes were wide and bulging. "As in the Warren line? Charmed Ones?" She stuttered as she looked at Pan, her face becoming red.

Dumbledore nodded to the young witch, "You are correct Ms. Granger. Pan is daughter to Phoebe Halliwell and our own Sirius. We need as much help to protect Harry and I believe Pan is the perfect candidate. She will go to Hogwarts as an exchange student, even though she is supposed to attend as a fourth year due to her age but according to some test she took before ending the semester in Magic School, she qualifies as a seventh year student." At that Sirius patted her shoulder proudly. "But we want her next to Harry at all times, so she will start as a fifth year."

"What house will she be in, Professor?" A tall, pale man with scars in his face asked as he exchanged looks with Sirius.

"I'll bring the Sorting Hat next time I come by, Remus."

"I smell Gryffindor for the lass." A man with a huge electric blue eye that swirled around the room before fixing steadily on her said.

"You think so, Moody?" Sirius asked, his smile becoming wider and wider.

"Moody," Dumbledore's quite voice made everybody quite down and pay attention to him. "I would like you to arrange a group of Witches and Wizards to escort Harry here on the night of his birthday."

The man with the eye, Moody, nodded. "Of course, Headmaster."

"Oh, include Pan in the escort."

Another nod.

"Dismissed."

And everybody shuffled out of the kitchen door or disappeared with a loud _crack_. After everybody had left only Sirius, Pan, Hermione, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Ron and Dumbledore were the only ones remaining in the gloomy kitchen.

"What is wrong Professor?" Hermione asked. "Why are Ron and me here?"

"Are we to join the Order?" Ron asked, excitement shinning in his greenish blue eyes.

Dumbledore chuckled, "I am afraid you are both too young to be in the Order and I doubt your parents will approve of that."

"But _she_'s younger than us and _she_'s in the Order. Why can't we?" Hermione said hotly, a finger pointing at Pan.

"We are in need of Ms. Halliwell, but we are not here to discuss your future enrollment of the Order. I am here to tell you not to give away any information to Harry about what is going on with Voldemort," For some reason everybody flinched at the name. "Or of where you are staying. I'm afraid owls are being intercepted by Death Eaters. Is that understood?" Both teenagers had no other choice than to nod to Dumbledore's orders. "Molly, will you make sure they follow my instructions?"

"Of course Dumbledore." Said Molly as she put a hand on Ron's shoulder.

"That would be all." And Dumbledore disappeared with a _crack_, leaving a slight echo behind.

"That is not fair." Hermione said as soon as Dumbledore left and stormed out of the kitchen.

Okaaaay?

"C'mon Pan! Please."

"Fine! Just let me tell the girls too."

"Yes! Movies and lunch over at Pan's!" Fred went down the hallway screaming before going up the stairs that led to the attic.

Pan could only roll her eyes at Fred as he disappeared up the steps as she made her way to Ginny and Hermione's room.

"I'm telling you Ginny, there's something wrong about her. She'll probably end up in Slythering most likely." Hermione's voice drifted through the ajar door, stopping Pan in her tracks.

"Hermione, you're over reacting. Pan's pretty cool and the guys love her. I like her."

"But doesn't it seem weird that she just pops out of nowhere and claims to be Sirius's daughter? And that she's a Charmed One at that? She's supposed to be in your year and because of some test, she probably cheated on, is to go and be Harry's bodyguard! That is ridiculous! I bet she pukes after she eats!"

Pan couldn't believe this; this girl knew _shit_ about her to be thinking of her like that! She felt herself grow hot and angry, something that wasn't very good for her powers.

"Don't talk about her like that!" Ginny scolded, "She's the splitting image of Sirius! And she's a _Charmed One_, that's even more reason for her to be guarding Harry! I can't believe you are so shallow and jealous. You can't always be Miss Perfect, Hermione."

Without warning the door opened and she came face to face with Ginny, over her shoulder Pan saw Hermione staring wide eyed at her.

"Pan!' Ginny exclaimed surprised.

"Hey Ginny, I just wanted to see if _you_ wanted to join your brother's and me to some Muggle movies and lunch in my room?" Pan put on a smile, but couldn't help but make it sickly sweet.

Ginny caught on and smiled back at Pan, "I loved to." She left the room with not a backward glance.

"I'm really sorry you had to hear that." Ginny apologized.

"No worries about it, I'm accustomed to people bitching about me, but usually in my face. I actually appreciate that. But, when they skulk around and talk behind my back, I find that cowardly." Pan said with a smile on her face but in her mind she finished: _But it hurts more._

It had been a really good day, apart from the whole Hermione thing, she loved today. But, she couldn't sleep.  
>Sighing, she got off from her floating bed, careful not to wake up Ginny. Stretching her back, Pan accidentally kicked somebody.<p>

"Where are you going?" Fred groaned as the air returned to his lugs.

"Kitchen, I want some chocolate milk."

Fred rolled over on the side Pan hadn't kicked and whispered over his shoulder, "Be careful, there are things that bump in the night in this house."

Pan smiled in the darkness and made her way around the creaky house and down to the kitchen where something shrieked at the sight of her.

"Mistress! Your back!" Pan saw the house elf clutch her hand and started kissing it, his crooked nose poking it in the process.

The hell?

"Kreacher! Leave her alone!" Sirius voice came sharp from the semidarkness of the kitchen.

The house elf, Kreacher, stepped back and glowered at him, "You can't talk to Kreacher that way anymore you Blood Traitor, Kreacher's mistress is back and some changes are going to happen in the Honorable House of Black."

"What is he talking about?" Pan tried to circle the house elf, only resulting in him hugging her legs.

"I believe he thinks you're my mother back from the dead, you look just like at that age according to some pictures I burned." She couldn't see Sirius expression, but his voice didn't give anything away but she could _feel_ the hatred towards his mother.

"You okay, dad?" She asked in a quiet voice as she tried to get the annoying little elf off from her.

Sirius was quiet for a few seconds, the only sound coming from Pan as she finally got Kreacher off from her and the elf's grunt when he hit the floor and scramble away from her.

"I'm fine sweetie. What's wrong? Why are you up so late?" His voice was smooth, gentle; nothing to give away.

"I can't sleep; I came looking for a cup of chocolate milk." She explained as she took a seat close to Sirius.

"_Accio_ mug," From one of the cabinets a light blue mug settled in front of her, he tapped the mug with his wants and the clink of ice cubes made Pan peer into her mug.

"How you know I like my chocolate milk cold?"

Sirius tapped his nose and gave her a wink, "I work in mysterious ways, love."

Pan smiled and sipped her chocolate milk slowly and both father and daughter spoke quietly of everything and nothing, just enjoying one another for the first time in their lives.

* * *

><p>So? Liked it? Hated it? Comment on it! Tell me what you guys thought!<p>

With Lots Of Witchy Love

AMOE


	4. When You Feel Like Falling Down

**A/N: **I'm really into this story! :D So, I'll be updating this one more that the other stories I've got up. So, this chapter is more of a 'filler' chapter more than anything, but it still flows nicely with the rest of the story I believe. Again, enjoy the chapter!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Four: When You Feel Like Falling Down<strong>

"Stay still."

"Pan, this is bloody boring. You cannot expect me to just sit here for countless hours. I can't feel my left buttocks."

Pan Halliwell couldn't help but roll her eyes at her father, who sat giving his profile to her as the window of his room let white light contrast against his black hair.

"Stop whining dad, I'm almost done." She said as her brushstrokes were fast and precise over the canvas. She liked giving her paintings lots of movement and texture.

Sirius sighed but couldn't keep the smile off his lips; ever since Pan had arrived in Grimmauld Place he seemed to hate it less. He watched from the corner of his eye as his daughter painted a portrait of him, her easel slightly angled sideways so she could see him better while sitting on his bed with countless paint tubes and brushes. He couldn't help but notice a bright blue stain of paint on his comforter. Meh, he didn't care. His usually dull room, his safe heaven when he was a boy, brightened up with Pan there. His fourteen-year-old daughter seemed to do that for him, make him believe in the good in everything again.

Two weeks have passed since Pan and the Weasley's had arrived in this dreaded place and he had found out a whole lot about his daughter, the newest; she had a talent for art. A whole shelve of her bookcase was lined with black sketchbooks.

"Who taught you how to paint?" He asked her as he still watched her from the corner of his eye.

"I taught myself, Aunt Paige taught me how to draw." Pan said slowly as she tried to concentrate on painting and talking, her eyes slightly glazed over and her lips parted.

"You like teaching things to yourself a lot." He commented, he had noticed it. He had showed her that he was an Animagus; she immediately wanted to know how to become one. Sirius had laughed and told she needed a potion to do that and that she should probably consult it with her mother first.

"She won't mind."

"Sure, until she has an animal for a daughter padding around the house." He had responded and repeated that she _had_ to ask Phoebe, putting on some, what he liked to call, 'the Father Power'.

"How's your mom, by the way?" He couldn't help but ask as Pan put the finishing touches to the painting.

"She's gotten bigger," Pan smiled. "Coop and she are still thinking baby names, don't know if they should follow the whole 'P' tradition thing or just go all creative on the girls."

"They're girls? How do you know?" Sirius took the initiative to stand up when Pan started getting all of her stuff together. His daughter looked at him and gave him a knowing smirk. "Ah, a Halliwell thing?"

"More like an intuition."

"Is she happy?" Sirius stretched and yawned.

"Are you kidding? She's thrilled." Pan answered as she put everything in a fisherman box, her hands and arms adorned with different colored paint. "She can't wait to put them in frills and pink." The teenager couldn't help but shudder at the thought.

Sirius gave a bark of a laugh, "What's wrong? Did she try that with you?" He went over to help her.

Pan gave him a look, "She tried and shove the preppy pink thing down my throat during my toddler years."

"What'd you do?" Sirius asked as he found a paint brush under the bed.

Pan gave him a smile as he straighten up, one that told him he should be proud at her. "When I hit four I rebelled; went for the cargo pants and mud thing."

Sirius gave another bark of a laugh and ruffled her hair, "That's my girl."

Pan smiled at him before motioning to the painting with her head, "What do you think?" Nervously, she tucked a strand of black hair behind her ear.

Sirius was speechless once again by his daughter. Pan seemed to blow him away all the time.

The painting was of him, his stubbled chin in his hand as his arm perched on the corner of the table beside the window while he stared at some distant point in the wall. His own black hair reflected the light that came from the window with gentle brushstrokes. His other arm rested in the back of the chair and Pan had caught every wrinkle and fold of his long sleeved shirt. The background was a disarray of brushstrokes that somehow matched the wooden wall and its shadows and at the corner of the painting one of his hanging dragon fossil, delicately painted with a three haired brush; perfect to get every single little bone. The flowers that adorned one of the walls in her room laid in a vase behind the arm which his chin rested. For being right out of her imagination it looked really good.

"You are a wonderful, talented girl." Sirius turned and took Pan's face in his hands and kissed her forehead.

Her eyes slightly watered as she pulled away and took her box off the bed, "I better go and check if Molly needs help with any of the rooms in the house. Those pixies are getting nasty." She reached on her tiptoes and kissed Sirius cheek, "I'll see you later dad."

Sirius watched as Pan closed the door behind her before turning to admire the painting. She had even catched the way the corners of his mouth had quirked up when she had thrown him a sarcastic comment and how his eyes casted just a bit down at the corners. Sirius smiled and sat at the edge of the bed, this feeling of being beyond proud never leaving him as he got to know Pan more and more each day… That young witch sure was something.

Pan left her paint box at the bottom step to go up to the attic before making her way down to the first landing. She tiptoed for the kitchen trying not to wake the sleeping portrait of her grandmother as she snored behind a heavy curtain, but, Pan couldn't help but scoff. Crazy old bat.

She pushed the kitchen door open expecting to find Molly cooking something, only to find Fred with a cardboard box on the table.

"Where's your partner in crime? You're always joined at the hip." Pan said as she leaned against the doorframe.

Fred looked up with a start before closing the box hastily making Pan arch an eyebrow.

"You're hiding something, Freddie?" Pan kept her greenish gray eyes on him as her arms crossed in front of her white wife beater.

Fred ran a hand through his ginger hair and chuckled at her, "From you, never love." He smiled at her as he set the box down and pushed it with his foot under the table. "Why do you have paint in your hair?" He quickly walked around the table and stopped in front of her, getting a lock of her hair between his fingers and rubbing the white paint from the strands closest to her eyes.

Pan laughed a little, "I bet I look like Rogue."

Fred laughed with her, getting the reference and the name. She was talking about X-Men and her favorite character… He had been spending a lot of time with her.

"You're prettier than her though."

Pan blushed at the compliment and smiled up at him. "Where's your mom?" She had to change the subject; the butterflies in her stomach were getting annoying.

"Went to Diagon Alley with the kids and dad, Hermione wanted a new book and George and I needed new gadgets." He finished rubbing his hands together and that never ending mischievous glint in his eyes shining brighter.

The girl in front of him rolled her eyes, "I appreciate a good joke, Fred, but what you and your brother have is an obsession."

"We like jokes, Andy! Big deal." Fred smiled down at her, stepping a little closer to her.

Merlin, he just loved how she looked at him from under her thick lashes, that taunting smile on those plump lips. It made his throat close up.

So, maybe he had developed a _small_ crush on the little witch. But, he could see it was all worth it.

"Fred?" Sirius voice sounded serious, low and threatening as he stepped out of the shadows. "Everything okay?"

Pan looked over her shoulder and laughed at Sirius glare directed at Fred. "Stop scaring the poor guy dad."

Sirius stepped closer to her and rested a hand on her shoulder. "Then he shouldn't be flirting with _my_ girl." He pretty much growled.

"Don't worry mate," Fred said trying to put a carefree smile that usually came easy for him, but with Sirius grayish green eyes glaring daggers through his skull it was a task making it look real. "We're just talking."

Sirius scoffed, just like Pan did moments before, "I was your age once Fred, I know what you're trying to do. I'm warning you, you hurt Andy you'll be wishing never to have step into this house."

Fred couldn't help and gulp a bit, but he stayed quiet and slowly took a step away from Pan.

Sirius gave a sound of approval from the back of his throat and walked away, back up the stairs.

"I bet he can sniff me out, every time I'm near you." Fred whispered at Pan, leaning in as he looked over her shoulder.

"He's trying to make up for fourteen years of not being an over-protective father, he means good." She couldn't help but smile at Fred. "But, what did he mean about 'what you're trying to do'?"

Fred's eyes snapped back to Pan, his eyes slightly wide and a blush spreading up the back of his neck. He immediately straighten up and tried to rub the blush away. "I have no idea." The redhead boy couldn't help but look fleetingly to the left, a sign that he was lying.

Pan only gave him a smile before stepping further into the kitchen. "Do you guys have Coca-Cola in here? I've been going through withdrawal."

"Coca-Cola? What is that?"

Pan couldn't turn fast enough to look at Fred, almost losing her footing. "You've got to be kidding."

Fred shrugged, "We've got butter beer," He walked to one of the cabinets and got a tall clear beer mug. After setting it on the table he tapped it with his wand and a liquid looking much like beer, but thicker.

"Um, does it taste good?" Pan slowly edge her way toward the glass.

"Are you kidding? It's glory in a glass!" Fred said as he got another glass and filled it with butter beer. He immediately started chugging it down.

Pan watched him and slowly took the glass from the table and sniffed the glass. Okay, it didn't smell bad. Slowly, she took a sip of butter beer and swished it around her mouth for a while. Not bad. She kept on drinking it for a while until she noticed it was gone already. Smacking her lips, she looked up at Fred who had a knowing smirk playing on his lips.

"See, you liked it." He said being cocky.

Pan rolled her eyes at him and set the glass on the table, next to his empty one. "Fine, it's pretty good. But it doesn't replace Coca-Cola."

It was Fred's turn to roll his eyes at her. "Can you keep a secret, pet?"

"Eh, what kind of secret?" Pan asked as she followed him to where he had pushed the cardboard box from under the table and crouched to get it.

"We want to know what happens in the Order, since we're not allowed yet. So, me and George-"

"George and I." Pan interrupted

Fred rolled his eyes again, "Whatever, _we_ created these." He put some effect in his voice as he reached into the box and opened it with a flourish, still crouching down next to it. Inside laid, to very looking human ears and from behind them a long skin-colored cords that separated at some point.

"Are does real ears?" Sure, there were demons that took ears as prices and stuff and she usually encountered does but those ears made her queasy and slightly weary of Fred. She knew he was too cute to be normal.

"Are you Mad-Eye mad? Of course not."

She couldn't help but let a sigh of relief come out in a rush. "What are they for?"

"To listen into the meetings and not get caught, I'm bloody tired of being left in the dark all the time."

Pan couldn't help and feel guilty, she was three years younger and she was in the Order. Ever since she had arrived at Grimmauld Place there had been about four meetings, all without Dumbledore and all about the advances the Death Eaters were doing and small disappearances of Wizards and Witched around Britain. But, nothing about Voldemort…yet.

"There's a meeting tonight, I heard mum talking about it with dad."

"There is?" For being in the Order she always found out about meetings at last minute and she _lived_ in headquarters.

Fred laughed at her and shook his head at her as he got the box in his arms, making his way out of the kitchen. "You really are something, Rogue."

Pan followed him up the stairs, "Rogue?"

Fred looked at her from over his shoulder, "My nickname for you, just mine." He threw her a wink as he finally got to the second landing and started making his way to his and George's room.

"You should really stop eavesdropping on dad and me." Pan commented as she settled on one of the beds and looked around.

"I have to try my product on someone and what happens between your father and you is rather heartwarming."

The young Black couldn't help but smile at his back as he sat on a table in the medium sized room, countless unknown stuff and bottles of something took most of its space.

"So, did you guys find a good place to start your store?" She asked trying to start up a conversation as Fred raised a vile into the light of his window, examining it.

"We did, right in Diagon Alley. It's bloody perfect." He muttered half into the conversation and his other half into his product in his hand.

Pan stood from the bed and walked over to Fred, looking at the potion over his shoulder, "What is that supposed to be?"

"It's a potion that makes you puke."

Pan made a face just in time to Fred look over his shoulder and sees her. "Why would you want to make yourself puke?" She had to ask as she took another of the vials with the same color of the one in Fred's hands.

"So you can get out of class and be free the whole day to do what you please." He explained to her as he frowned at the vial before shaking his head, "It's not the right color." From his right elbow he took a quill and scratched in a notebook with numbers going from 1 to 50 and on number 34 he wrote, _Not the right color_.

Seeing what he wrote, Pan compared both vials and saw no difference. "Freddie, they're the same shade of blue."

"Not exactly love, to the light mine's a deeper blue." He murmured as he racked his brains as to what would fix it.

As if reading his mind Pan said, "You should probably use some extract of poppy, it's good to balance things out in a potion and it makes you queasy."

Fred looked up at Pan as she leaned against his table, idea growing in his mind, "Why don't you help us with the potions? Make them work better? I hear you're rather good with potions."

Pan laughed but turned serious as she turned to Fred, "What's in it for me, Mr. Weasley? I believe that you will still need my services when you open the shop and, well, I believe it's not fair that I'm just helping you succeed."

"You sure are a crafty little thing." Fred commented as he leaned back in his chair. "What do you have in mind?"

Pan smirked at him, "I bit of the profits, I'm not asking for a big percentage, something fair, since I'll be making sure nothing has side-effects and that everything potion related is actually safe for the costumers."

"That sounds pretty fair, Ms. Halliwell. We actually are working on some of the side-effects on most of our products." He wouldn't admit it to her, but he had no idea how to work on fixing the side-effects and neither did George.

Pan extended her hand toward him, "I believe we have a deal, Freddie."

Fred shook her hand slowly, "We do Rogue…. I feel like I'm making a deal with Voldemort."

He watched, fascinated, as she threw her head back and laughed, her hair catching the light of the window.

Pan still had a smile on her lips as she walk out of his room, "See you later, Freddie." She said over her shoulder and sashayed out of his little lair.

Fred sighed and let his head fall back and stare at the ceiling. "Merlin," He groaned as the image of her swinging hips got engraved into his mind. "I would gladly be the Gambit for her Rouge."

"Hey mom." Pan said into her phone as she brushed her wet hair.

"_Hey honey, how are things over there?_" Phoebe greeted happily on the other end.

"They're really good; dad and me are getting along just great. I painted a portrait for him today." The young witch said, making her way to her bed, sending her brush back to her vanity with a simple thought and a few seconds of slight concentration.

"_That's wonderful honey! I got the pictures of your room, it's gorgeous. Sirius really out did himself._"

"You just saw does?" Pan asked as she threw herself on the bed.

"_Hon, I'm pregnant and the editor of a newspaper and columnist. I don't even have time to shop online._"

Pan snorted at her mom. Gods, she missed her.

"_How are things in the Order?_"

"Meh, I only listen and give my thoughts on things. I'm not an active member just yet. It's hard on dad though, he really wants to help but Dumbledore doesn't want him to be out, not even in his Animagus form."

"_Yeah, about that; you want to be an Animagus?_"

"Yeah, like dad. With him it's okay; I just need your permission. Please mom, I really wanna do it."

Phoebe sighed on the other line and Pan could feel her rolling her eyes at the ceiling or at Coop. "_Fine, as long as it's safe. So, any cute boys?_"

Pan groaned, "What did dad tell you?" Sirius and Phoebe developed a close friendship easily and not just for Pan. Phoebe cared and loved Sirius as a friend and the father of her daughter, but Pan could sense that Sirius slightly still loved her mom and she was happy to see that it was the sort of selfless love that harmed no one at all, not even Sirius.  
>After three days of arriving at Grimmauld place both Sirius and Phoebe had established a way of communication: mirrors. He had sent Phoebe a beautiful silver compact which vibrated when he wanted to talk to her.<p>

"_That one of the Weasley boys 'is chasing after you' according to your dad. I never saw Sirius as the protective father type._"

"Fred and I get along, that's all. No big deal."

"_Hon, your dad told me what he has seen and that boy is, in fact, chasing after you. Do you like him?_ "

Pan bit the inside of her cheek, did she? It felt like it: the butterflies, the blushing, that pull in her belly that made her want to stay around him for a while. "Maybe, just a little."

Phoebe squealed on the other end. "_Aw, my baby likes someone!_"

"Mom." Pan whined.

Phoebe laughed softly, "_I gotta go, sweetie. Got a deadline for tomorrow and I'm not even half way done. I miss you Andy."_

Pan couldn't help but smile, her mother was never on time on anything. "Miss you too mom. Love you."

"_Love you too_."

Sighing, Pan got off from her bed and made her way to the closed door until she saw a skin-colored string slowly go out through the gap under her door.

"Fred Weasley!"

She didn't waste any time in opening her door, finding a red handed _George_ at the bottom of her stairs. George only smiled innocently at her before Dissaparating.

Oh Gods, how much did he hear?

Pan rushed down the steps, jumping the last three and dashed down the hall and into Fred and George's room. Bursting through the door, a surprised Fred jumped from his seat starlet.

"What's wrong?" He asked getting up from his chair.

"Where's your brother?"

"I don't-"

Pan didn't hear the rest before turning and heading towards the kitchen. When she was almost to the door a hand grabbed her elbow, making her stop abruptly.

"Rogue! What's wrong? You're scaring me." Fred said as he watched Pan pant, her still damp hair clinging to the skin of her neck.

"I have to find George-" But at that they heard a loud _pop_ coming from the second landing.

Putting a finger to her lips, Pan went up the stairs, two at a time, using the front of her feet so she wouldn't make any noise. Fred was close behind her as they got outside of his room.

"Where is he?" They heard George ask himself.

Pan pushed Fred forward and into the room as she stayed outside, right next to the doorframe.

"Uh, hey George."

"Fred, you won't believe what I just heard!"

Pan took her chance and jumped in, shoving Fred out of the way and freezing George, who looked way too excited for good.

"Merlin's Beard, Pan! What the bloody hell was that for?" Fred exclaimed as he got off from his bed, where he thankfully landed after being shoved quite roughly by the petite witch. Then he looked at his brother, who stood petrified, an excited smile still on his face. "What did you do to him?"

Pan ran a hand through her hair, "I froze him, don't worry he'll be fine." She waved off his worry and looked at George. What was she going to do? "Fred, could you leave us alone for a minute?"

Fred frowned and looked at Pan then at George before going back to her. "What did he do?"

"Nothing, I just need to talk to him, privately."

The look she gave him made Fred back out of the room with no further questions. Giving the door a push with her mind it slowly closed in his face and then a blue force field appeared in front of it.

Pan turned back to George and with a gesture of her hand unfroze him.

"Pan likes-! Bloody hell." George visibly paled when he found not his brother but a very ticked off Pan.

"Apparently you heard my whole conversation. You can't say anything, George."

"But he's my brother, he _has _to know." George said.

"Yeah, well, I don't want him to know. He can't know right now."

"Why?"

"I've only known you for two weeks!"

"And? I've know people who have known each other less and are beyond snogging."

Pan rolled her eyes, "Well, I'm not like that. So, shut it and don't say a word to Fred. I'm a second generation Charmed George, I've been vanquishing demons since I was five."

Leaving that as a warning, she took down the force field and walked to the door where a slightly annoyed Fred stood.

"What happened?" He asked her, only to have Pan ignore him and go up to her room. He turned to his brother and noticed the terrified look on his face, almost looking like Ron when he saw a spider. "Should I even ask you?"

George shook his head and Apparated out of the room.

What the hell was going on?

"Sit on the stool Ms. Halliwell." Minerva McGonagall said, holding a tattered, brown pointed hat.

Knots formed in her stomach as she did what was instructed and found the whole Order, the Weasley's, Hermione, her dad and her mom stood in front of her. It had been two days since the whole George- eavesdropping thing and everything was back to normal.

The hat was lowered onto her head and it immediately started speaking making her jump slightly.

"Ah, another Black and what's this? She's also a Charmed One." Its voice was deep and evil sounding and Pan felt it roaming around her head lazily. "You're a rather smart little thing too." Pan saw Hermione glare at her. "You would do well in Ravenclaw. But, you've faced things far more powerful than the Dark Lord, you're bravery is outstanding young Black, you're also rather stubborn yet loyal to those how surround you… Gryffindor!" Pan couldn't help but jump again as the hat shouted and his presence got out of her head.

Pan jumped forward and Sirius immediately catched her. "I'm so proud of you." He whispered into her ear.

Next, came her tired looking mom, who always smelled of roses. "I'm so happy for you babe!"

Molly came forward like a proud mother and enveloped her in a hug.

Fred and George came next and squashed her in between them.

Ginny squealed with her and jumped around.

Ron shyly congratulated her and gave her a smile.

Tonks, with her bright blue hair, congratulated her.

Lupin, her godfather, clapped her proudly on the shoulder and kissed her cheek.

Countless members of the Order smiled and congratulated her, everyone sincere and happy.

Phoebe appeared again in front of her.

"A little birdie told me you needed these." She stepped to the side and there on the table was the Holy Grail of Coca-Cola's; about twenty six-packs of the stuff laid heavenly in the middle of the table.

"You are definitely getting kidney stones now." Phoebe laughed at her expression and threw an arm around her.

Pan laughed with her and shouted, "Coca-Cola for everybody!"

Can after can of the bubbly soda was passed out and Pan had her own can and was sipping merrily, leaning against a wall with McGonagall.

"This is marvelous!" The elderly witch exclaimed, her blue eyes on the can.

Pan laughed, "I know, it's pretty addictive."

"Oh, I can definitely get used to this." Minerva commented getting a laugh from Pan.

The small celebration wore off and member after member trickled out of the kitchen and soon only the ones that lived in headquarters, apart from Lupin and Tonks sat around the kitchen table eating a light dinner. Food being passed around and this warm glow surrounded everyone.

"Oh!" Phoebe exclaimed, a hand going to her huge belly.

"You okay mom?" Pan put her fork down and turned to Phoebe, who sat next to her.

"Yeah, just the girls kicking." Phoebe smiled at Pan and put a hand on her daughter's cheek.

"Pan tells us you'll be having twins." Molly smiled at Phoebe, a soft look in her eyes as she looked her swollen belly.

Phoebe nodded, one of her hands rubbing circles around her belly, "Yes, my husband and I are still deciding on names."

"Please, don't name one of them Nymphadora." Tonks commented making the table laugh.

"Oh mom, I almost forgot, Tonks is actually my second cousin."

Phoebe's eyes widen slightly, "Really?"

"She's the daughter of my favorite cousin." Sirius said as he drank some butter beer.

"Well, you never talked about your family." Phoebe teased him, getting a fond smile from Sirius before yawning.

"We should be getting you home." Sirius said standing up.

"Not yet, I want to spend more time with Pan." Phoebe said, her eyes dropping a bit as she leaned against her oldest daughter.

"C'mon mom, you're tired. You've got work." Pan said trying to convince her while she stroked her mom's hair.

Phoebe did a whiny noise, putting her arms around Pan and hugging tighter. By then Sirius had already gotten around the table and was now getting a sleepy Phoebe off from Pan.

"Remember to be good and don't drink too many cans." Phoebe said as she now leaned on Sirius, she gave everybody a wave, "Bye! Nice meeting you all!" And with a _pop_ they were gone.

"Wow, I can't believe that one of the most powerful witches in the world could look so… fragile." Ginny commented as she helped her mom with getting the plates.

Pan couldn't help but snort, "Either way, you shouldn't underestimate my mom."

"Wasn't she once Queen of the Underworld?" Hermione asked from far away down the table.

Pan lowered her eyes and thought of those times when her mom almost left her behind without thinking twice, when she turned into a Mermaid, when she turned into a Banshee and when she was ruling the Underworld alongside Cole… Those times had affected her so bad, but she had hid it from her mom so well that nobody could tell how damage she actually was. Everyone saw her change of demeanor, even when she put on a smile getting off her chair, "I'm gonna go to sleep. Goodnight." As she passed Molly, she hugged her and the mother of seven hugged her back as she was her own. With that she left the kitchen without a backward glance. Going up the stairs, the tears started falling. She couldn't make them stop and in the semi darkness and the blurriness of them made it hard to see and when her foot caught on one of the stair she had been expecting it, what she hadn't been expecting were the hands on her waist saving her from meeting the edge of the last step.

"You okay there, love?" Fred's voice made her broke down in silent sobs. He didn't think twice before turning her to face him and hugging the petite witch to his chest. "What's wrong, Rogue?"

"Every time she got her heart broken by _him_ she would almost leave me behind, she wouldn't think of me just _him_. She almost died carrying _his_ kid and she was so protective over it even when it was killing her." Pan buried her face further in his chest as another wave of sobs left her chest. All of the words rushing out like water out of her lips.

Fred wasted no time and fixed her so he could carry her bridal style and take her the rest of the way to her room. Pan threw her arms around his neck and buried her face in it fast. Fred placed her gently on her bed and pushed all of the strands that had stuck to her face because of the tears away.

"I'll be back, love. Don't move." And with that he Apparated away.

Pan sniffled and crawled to the center of her bed, getting a pillow and hugging it to her chest. A loud _snap_ sounded beside her and Fred appeared back with a can of Cola in his hand. She wordlessly reached for it and opened it. Taking a sip made her feel a bit better.

"You really should talk to her about it." Fred said, taking a seat at the edge of the bed.

Pan scoffed, "Sure, tell your mother how much you resent her for abandoning you more than once and all for some guy while she's pregnant." Another sip.

"Well, you can't keep this bottled up forever. You've got to tell her sometime." He kept suggesting as he got comfortable on the bed after he took his shoes off.

"I'll tell her someday, ever since I got dad I've felt better 'cuz I know he won't ever leave me." Pan said, drying her tears and running a hand through her hair so no more strands would get stuck on her damp cheeks.

Fred got an arm around her shoulders and pulled her to his side, "And you've got me, I promise you I will never leave you." On impulse he leaned in a pecked her cheek.

Pan couldn't help the smile that came on as soon as his lips made contact with her cheek. Without a word she put the can on the night table on her side of the bed before going back to Fred's side and snuggling in it, "Thank you, Gambit."

Fred froze for a heartbeat before giving a chuckle. "Gambit?"

Pan nodded against his chest, "If you're gonna call me Rogue, I'm going to call you Gambit."

Fred smiled like an idiot, "Anytime Rogue. Anytime."

And that's how they spend the night, watching movies and talking softly.

Yep, Pan definitely liked this guy.

Phoebe gasped as they appeared back in the Manor. "I'm never Apparating again." She mumbled as she felt her dinner rising up her throat.

Sirius laughed and buried his hands in the pockets of his pants. "Sorry, love."

Phoebe smiled softly at him before the smile dropped and something shone in her eyes that made him tremble. "Sirius, be careful."

The father of their daughter frowned in the dim light of the parlor. "What do you mean, Phoebe?"

Phoebe's hands became knots in front of her belly as she started chewing her bottom lip. "I had a premonition… You died in a battle."

Her words had come out so softly that he almost didn't hear them. Oh Merlin. "I die?" Sirius had to sit down as he started feeling dizzy. "I can't die, I just got Pan."

Tears started falling down Phoebe's cheeks as she looked at Sirius pale face. "Sometimes they don't come true, but just in case you've got to be careful. She'll break if something happens."

Sirius looked pleadingly at Phoebe, "I need more time Phoebs, this can't happen."

The love of his life shook her head helplessly. "I can't do anything about it, sweetie."

Sirius looked down at the floorboards before letting his head fall in his hands. He was going to lose his baby someday…

Phoebe rushed to him and kneeled as best as she could, "This might happen sometime later, maybe it won't happen soon. I just need you to prepare for it if it does, Sirius."

"It doesn't matter Phoebe, I can't lose her. I can't just leave her like that."

* * *

><p>So? Liked It? Hated it? Comment on it!<p>

With lots of Witchy Love

AMOE


	5. We'll Set The World On Fire

**A/N: **I know this chapter is really short, but I just couldn't wait for some Pan/Fred action, could you? I promise the next chapter would be a lot longer becaaaauuuuseee... (Dramatic music)... SPOILER ALERT: The Order goes to rescue Harry! :D I know this is just the fifth chapter and things start up between Pan & Fred but I just couldn't help it! I'm not good at letting things 'simmer'. Well, here it goes ;3

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Five: We'll Set The World On Fire<strong>

Sirius had been acting weird for the past couple of days, people had noticed especially Pan. Sometimes he seemed distant and detached then he would come back and tell her how much he loved her and how proud he was.

But today, Sirius was quiet and detached as Pan helped him feed Buckbeak.

The raven haired witch bit her lip as she stared at her father worriedly, even though he was giving his back to her, Pan knew the vacant look that took over Sirius face. "Dad, what's wrong?" Sirius visibly tensed when she spoke. "You've been acting really weird since you came back from getting mom home. You talk to me as if," Pan stopped for a second as she felt the sensation of tears prickling behind her eyes. "As if you're gonna leave me… and soon." Phoebe had done that when she had left with Cole and joined him as his Queen. Pan had been just seven when that happen and she remembered Phoebe crouching down to her level and saying, "_I love you so much sweetie and I'm so proud of having you in my life. Remember that while mommy's gone, alright?_"

Sirius turned to find Pan silently crying as she held the bucket where Buckbeak's snacks had been dumped in. Without thinking twice Sirius strode to Pan in two heartbeats and took her in his arms. "I would never leave you," Sirius said into her hair as Pan buried her face into his solid chest. "The very forces of evil have to drag me down to Hell to take me away from you, sweetheart."

"Then stop acting like you're going to!" Her words were muffled by his chest.

Sirius closed his eyes and patted her hair, "I'm sorry love, I-I just hate being stuck in here. I really need to get out." He only half lied to her, he wouldn't tell her the truth… He wasn't going to tell her that someday he was going to die.

Pan pulled away and looked up at him, "That's why you've been acting weird?" A sigh of relief rushed out of her. Good, it was just that.

Sirius gave a small chuckle and kissed her gently on the forehead, "I'm sorry to have worried you, Little Bird."

Pan smiled at the nickname, her worry forgotten. Last night she had recited her favorite poem to him, _Hope Is A Thing With Feathers_ by Emily Dickinson and he had really liked the 'little bird' part.

"Why don't I make it up to you?" Sirius said as he reached behind him and pulled a small, black book and handed it to her. "There's everything you need to make the Animagus potion."

Pan's eyes widened as she looked at the cover of the book, in silver loopy lettering it spelled: _The Marauders._

"After you make your potion, tell me and I'll make sure it's good to go." Sirius smiled down at Pan as her eyes shone brightly.

She squealed before hugging him one last time and dashing out of the door, missing the sad expression Sirius had.

Pan didn't waste any time and went to Fred and George's room, finding the twin she was looking for, after bursting into the room without knocking, working quietly on his 'workbench' without being fazed by her entrance.

"You should really knock before bursting in like that, Rogue." Fred said as he heard her walk over to him.

"Who cares if I catch you doing something weird? Look what dad gave me!" She held it right in front of him.

Fred's eyes went wide as he snatched the book out of her hand. "Merlin's Beard, is this actually _it_?" He asked her while getting off the chair and turning to Pan.

Pan smiled, her canines showing. "Of course it's real; the Animagus potion is actually in there!" She exclaimed excitedly.

"You're actually going to do it?"

Pan nodded as she took the book back, "Definitely." After a few seconds of looking at the book, she looked back at Fred and asked, "What do you think I'm going to turn into?"

Fred crossed his arms, thinking. He had to go for a bird, she was always singing around the house whenever his mum needed her to clean a room out or when she was doing the dishes, also when she was drawing. Every time she ran around with him and his brother her hair followed after her like wings and when Hermione insulted her, Pan would bristle and her hair seemed to puff out; like a small songbird would do when it was angry. But, as he looked at her smile Fred could definitely see the canine in her; how her canine teeth were more pointed than normal, her playful attitude, how her attention span seemed one of a puppy. Yeah, he could totally see her as dog too.

For his answer, he just gave her a shrug.

Pan rolled her eyes and turned on her heel, "You're of much help."

Fred was fast to follow her as she quickly made her way up the stairs to her room. He leaned against the doorframe as he watched her go into her closet and drag out a pretty big trunk.

"Need help with that?" Without waiting for an answer, Fred went and helped her drag the trunk to the center of the room.

"Do you have a cauldron I could borrow?" Pan asked as she opened the trunk and inside it countless potion ingredients were labeled and organized.

Fred grinned at her and took out his wand. "_Accio_ cauldron."

A small, nice sized, cauldron came floating into her room and landed beside the trunk. Pan smiled her thanks as she thumped through the book until she came upon '_How To Become An Animagus_'.

"Don't you need something to make the potion boil?" Fred asked as he watched her take out little vials with plants and substances inside.

"I can make it boil, don't worry." Pan mumbled as she read all of the ingredients she needed and thankfully finding them all in her trunk.

"Is that a Charmed thing?" Fred teased.

"Yes Freddie, it's a Charmed thing." Pan smiled at him as she started with the potion. When she put the essence of toad into the small weird mix, thick, white wisps of smoke started drifting up in the air and that's when Pan needed to start heating the potion as she charged the air molecules inside of the cauldron. But, something happened; Fred had leaned in too much, resting his head on her shoulder, making Pan let a rush of overwhelming power when she lost concentration and the cauldron burst into flames.

Fred jumped up, getting his wand as Pan let out a small squeal, "_Aguamenti_!" A stream of water came from the tip of the wand and extinguishing the surprisingly fast growing fire. "You okay?" Fred asked after turning to Pan, who had a hand to her head.

"Yeah, I'm f-" Pan swayed in her spot on the floor and the color drained from her face, alarming Fred.

He bended down and scooped her up in his arms and gently placed her on the bed. Fred rushed to the open door and leaned out. "Sirius!" He yelled down the staircase. "It's Pan!" The ginger haired wizard didn't need to say anymore because in moments the shadow of Sirius was bounding up the stairs to Pan's room.

"What happened?" Sirius asked worriedly and as soon as he saw Pan lying on the bed he went towards her with Fred on his heel.

"I have no idea, she was heating the potion and out of nowhere it burst into flames." Fred explained as he went over to the other side of the bed and sat on the edge of the bed.

"You okay, Little Bird?" Sirius asked gently as he placed a hand on Pan's head.

"I'm fine," She answered groggily; "I just lost control for a second there."

Sirius pursed his lips, "Maybe I should do the potion for you. You shouldn't be using your powers until you get your wand."

Fred frowned, "Why does she need a want to use her powers?"

Sirius brushed away a stray hair from Pan's face before answering him, "Because Pan's powers are unstable, and they're too attached to her emotions. They get out of control all the time. And this time it took its toll on her."

Fred's eyes widen a bit as he looked at Pan, all tired and vulnerable. "Is she going to be okay?"

"I'm right here, you know, you can ask me." Pan commented sarcastically getting a laugh from her dad and a relieved smile from Fred.

"I think she'll be fine." Sirius said leaning down and kissing her forehead for the second time in less than an hour. "The potion will be ready for tomorrow. Rest up."

Fred stayed in the room, the silence meaning that Pan was resting as her eyes were close and her breathing deep. His thoughts turning to those times when Hermione was pushing Pan's buttons and something in the house, out of nowhere, blew up.

"I can't control it; dad's hoping that once with a wand everything will balance out." She had her eyes closed, but her brow went down in a frown.

"You should've told me something." He begrudgingly said.

Pan gave him a small laugh and opened her eyes slightly to look at him. "It's embarrassing. The first born of a Charmed One, fourteen and can't control her powers. No magical creature would ever let me leave it down."

Fred pursed his lips at her, her skin looked paler than usual, the usual flush on her cheeks gone.

"Can you stop staring at me?"

Her voice snapped him out of his thoughts only to grin down at her, a small blush creeping up his neck. "I still think you should've told me something. You're practically my best friend now." And it was true; he had never connected with someone like he had with Pan, not with Lee Jordan, with George it was different, they were twins.

Pan fought her heavy eyelids but smiled sweetly at him, her stomach jumping a bit. Growing up she never had many friends; in Magic School the kids were intimidated my her heritage and in public school kids just thought of her as the quiet, artsy girl that sometimes didn't go to school for weeks. Those words coming from Fred meant more than he could know.

"Thank you, Gambit."

"Anytime Rogue."

And with that he settled next to her and watched her sleep, the color slowly returning to her face and that flush, he absolutely adored, returned to her cheeks.

Merlin, what was he going to do with her?

After waking up next to a napping Fred, Pan could only smile at the sight her insides warming. He had stayed looking out for her.  
>Stretching a bit, Pan found that she felt slightly sore, her muscles cramping uncomfortably; the toll for her powers rushing out of control. She was really hoping Sirius's theory worked. Pan tried to roll out of bed without waking Fred, only to find it futile because when she was sitting on the edge a hand held onto her elbow.<p>

"Where are you going?" Fred asked groggily as he rubbed the sleep from one of his eyes.

"Probably to the kitchen. You okay?" Pan said turning towards him.

Fred gave a snort, "I should be asking you that. You scared the heck out of me."

Pan could only smile at him sheepishly. "Yeah, I'm fine. I just have to nap it off. No biggie."

Fred rolled his eyes at her, his hand still on her arm. "Yeah, no biggie. Forget the fact that you almost fainted and set your house up on fire."

Pan playfully glared at Fred before saying, "You're getting awfully sarcastic, Mr. Weasley."

Fred smiled teasingly at her, "And that's why you like me. Admit it, you're crazy about me."

Pan had to laugh at that, her head thrown back, just the way he liked it. "If someone is crazy over someone, it's you for me, sweetie."

Fred watched Pan get off from the bed, taking in her sleep-in hair and wrinkled clothes. He felt something in him squirm as Pan stretched and her black shirt rose making a few good inches of her flat stomach show, enough for him to see the wink of silver on her navel. "You have your bellybutton pierced?" What else didn't he know about her?

Pan ran a hand through her hair before answering him, "Yeah, it was a birthday present."

Merlin, that was so sexy. Fred had to gulp down his suddenly dried throat.

A sudden wave of something came off from Fred, like a small cloud of feeling. Pan could see the outline of his aura, his magical essence pouring out of his pores, and it felt a lot like… want? Pan felt her throat slightly close up at the feelings that drifted off from him. She ran a pale hand through her raven black hair awkwardly.

"Um." She began only to stop to form the words when Fred was suddenly in front of her, his hand going passed her cheek and into the back of her hair, his thumb going behind her ear.

The way Fred was looking at her made her insides turn to goo.

His usually brown eyes looked greener in the light of her room as he closed the distance of their faces. Pan was delirious with want, her light eyes locked on his lips and when she thought he was about to kiss her, he stopped.

"Is it okay?"

She couldn't help the smile that spread across her lips; she bit her bottom lip and nodded her head, her own hands burying themselves into his ginger hair.

To her, he tasted like strawberries; sweet and playfully sour and just too damn good.

To him, she tasted like chocolate; sweet, smooth and way too addictive.

"Well, that took long enough." George's voice from her doorway made them jump apart.

Pan couldn't help the blush that spread through her cheeks and she didn't miss the smirk that Fred wore as his eyes were on her.

"What?" She snapped playfully, the giddiness of the kiss kicking in.

"You taste like chocolate." Fred dumbly said, his smirk turning into a silly grin.

Pan rolled her eyes and punched his shoulder lightly.

"Would two stop it, I need your help with something." George tried to act annoyed, but couldn't keep the smile off his face. Finally! He was getting tired of that entire pent-up feeling thing that was going on between the little Black witch and his twin brother. Every time they just stopped and looked at each other, or smiled, or blushed, or joked around with their little nicknames… yeah, he was _really_ getting tired of it.

Pan started walking towards George and started following him out only to be stopped and pulled back into her room by one of the belt loops of her bell-bottoms. Fred's lips were already on her mouth before she turned around completely.

Yeah, they could totally get use to this.

* * *

><p>So? Hated it? Loved it? Comment on it!<p>

With lots of Witchy Love

AMOE :3


	6. Ramble 'Til Your Hearts Desire

**A/N:** Happy Valentine's Day! :D So, this is my gift to all of you guys today. I apologize for making it so short but I'm in the process of moving -.-' It's a two story house & it's hectic but we're (my family & I) getting there. I'm not even supposed to be on the computer right now, sooooo I leave you guys to it! :D Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6:<strong> **Ramble 'Til Your Hearts Desire**

"Are you sure about this, love?" Sirius said, the lock hair that belonged to his daughter hovering from his hand over the boiling cauldron in the gloomy kitchen in Grimmauld Place.

Pan fought the urge to roll her eyes at her father as she sat close to the cauldron, the four Weasley children sitting around her, Fred and George sitting on either side of her. She was pretty conscious of Fred's hand on her thigh under the table, out of her father's eyes. Pan answered with a very clipped "Yes."

Sirius sighed before letting go of the strands, at making contact with the potion it bubbled more and a wispy, white smoke rose from the turquoise goo. The cloud slowly took shaped and Pan waited holding her breath. Finally the form of a Siberian husky appeared its coat pure white and its eyes the same color as Pan's. Said girl gasped a little and felt her greenish blue eyes water slightly. She had probably been about five or six when her mother had turned into a banshee and her aunt into a dog… and Pan felt like she was staring at that same dog that had licked her face happily and sat at her feet before she ran off.

Sirius had a big smile on his face when he turned to her, "You're gonna be a puppy!"

The Weasley siblings laughed at it.

Ginny hugged her from behind, skinny arms wrapping around Pan's shoulders, "You're gonna be so cute, Pan! Can I play with you when you change?"

"I'm gonna play with her first!" Ron stepped forward like a small child, smiling down at Pan when she looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "I've always wanted a dog, mum always said no."

Pan snorted, "Learn how to share." She only said as she watched Sirius carefully fill a small vial. The petite witch wrinkled her nose when she saw how dense the potion was. "Does it taste good?"

Sirius smiled sheepishly at her, "Sorry, Little Bird, it's the worst taste you could ever imagine, plus it stays in your mouth for quite a while." He turned back for one last scoop.

Pan turned her head towards Fred, her nose still wrinkled. He smiled at her adoringly and after making sure that Sirius back was still turned, Fred leaned in and kissed the corner of her mouth. Two days of kissing her all the time and he still couldn't get enough of her. Just as they turned back around, a smile on both of their faces, Sirius had turned and placed the vial in front of Pan leaning across from her with a big grin on his face.

"You ready for it, Little Bird?" Sirius asked her as he watched her pick the vial up.

"Ready as I'll ever be." She replied before throwing back her head and trying not to taste the potion. No such luck, the potion was so gooey that it touched her tongue first, coating it. Pan almost gaged as she made herself swallow the bitter, sour green mess. "Can I drink something?" She bet anything that she was doing funny faces as something started burning on the pit of her stomach.

Sirius shook his head, "Sorry love, but we can't tamper with the potion."

Pan groaned to herself before a dizzy spell made her world turn upside down. One moment, everything in the kitchen was looking normal, she could see color and the next… she was color blind and looking at her dad from over the edge of the table. What the hell?

"Bloody hell." Fred couldn't help say when he sat staring down at a medium sized white puppy.

The puppy barked her snow white tail wagging.

The shocked silence was broken by his sister, Ginny, who gave a loud squeal and scooped the puppy in her arms.

The puppy, Pan, barked excitedly as she sniffed Ginny's cheek, her small black nose poking it.

When Fred turned to Sirius it was hard to miss the proud smile his lips wore.

"It's my turn!" Ron whined childishly as the door to the kitchen opened and a curious looking Hermione poked her head in.

"What's all the fuzz about?" She asked as her eyes fell on the puppy now in Ron's arms.

The puppy gave a small growl, curling into Ron's chest making a slight tickle of jealousy run through Fred.

Clueless to the rising tension in the kitchen George said, "We did the Animagus potion on Pan." A bright smile on his face.

Hermione's eyes went wide as she took in the still bubbling cauldron, Sirius leaning against the table beside it, a smile on his face and the white puppy glaring at her. Her mouth went slack when she saw Pan. "That's illegal!" She managed to sputtered, an accusing finger pointed at the growling puppy.

"And?" Ron interfered, holding Pan a little bit forcefully as she barked once again. "If it was Harry and his dad was alive he would've wanted to be an Animagus just as much as Pan wanted and _you_ would've helped him!"

Hermione's expression went slack before her face started slowly turning red, "Of course I would've helped Harry! It's _Harry_, our best friend; someone we've known for five years! Not someone who came practically yesterday and just thought that it would be easy for her blend into our lives!"

"Why are you so jealous of her?" Ginny stepped forward, her green eyes ablaze as she looked at the enraged Hermione.

Hermione laughed disbelievingly, "Are you serious? I'm not jealous of her. Her powers are out of control; her mother has paid little attention to her while not having a dad growing up! She's seen countless times her family members die over and over again! Why am I jealous of her?"

While Hermione had ranted off, Pan had shifted back with Ron's arms around her shoulders as he stood behind her, his eyes showing the disappointment he felt for one of his best friends.

"You _are_ jealous." Pan managed to whisper as she stepped out of Ron's arms. "I've been surrounded by magic my whole life and you're jealous of that, you're also jealous because I've fit in with everyone here and I didn't have to work hard for anybody's friendship." She kept walking until she was right in front of a seething Hermione. "It's not my fault for any of that! Sure, my family wasn't the most functional, but I've learned so many things life-changing and inspiring that it was all worth it. Dad wasn't there for any of that but he was in _Azkaban _and he never knew I even existed. Yeah, they're excuses but it's all true. What have your parents taught you Hermione, how to properly floss?" The petite raven haired witch had to clench her fist to her sides so she wouldn't swing a right hook to Hermione's jaw. The waves of emotion coming off the Muggle born witch made Pan pity her, she had no reason to dislike Pan the way she did.

Hermione looked at Pan infuriated before busting out of the kitchen. Somewhere in the cabinets above the sink, multiple things blew up, making them shake.

Sirius was shocked into silence. He had liked Hermione all these two years since the whole break out of Azkaban, but now, his impression of the brilliant witch was smudge incredibly after the way he talked to his daughter who stood panting softly because of the small rush of power she had let out of control. But, some of her words came as a shock to him like Phoebe's neglect towards Pan… He had always thought of Phoebe as the best friend/mom type of women

A hand on her shoulder brought her back to the gloomy kitchen, a glance over the shoulder and she saw that it was Fred; his eyes were looking down at her, not in pity but in understanding.

"That wasn't fair of her to do." Ginny said into the thick atmosphere of the kitchen.

"Yeah, well," Pan began, brushing off Fred's hand off her shoulder and heading towards the kitchen door. "Life isn't fair."

Fred and George stood around the foot of the stairs up to Pan's room.

"She's been locked there for hours, mate." George said to his twin brother who was chewing on his bottom lip before slowly going up the stairs.

When he was a step away from the door she heard her sing softly; "_If I die before I wake, I know the Lord my soul won't take." _ He was pleasantly surprised at how much feeling she put into the lyric, but something in him felt scared as to the meaning behind her words making him open the door quietly and peek inside only to find hardly sketching into one of her black sketchbooks, sitting on the floor next to her bed.

"You okay, Rogue?" Fred asked as he opened the door wider. Pan didn't answer him as she kept singing, this time to herself, while she still sketched. "Don't listen to Hermione, she just thinks you like Ron." Another tickle of jealousy ran through him as he said them and the images of Pan always defending his younger brother to his teasing and joking came to his mind.

A snort came from Pan before saying, "Well, she's pretty far off as to which Weasley I like."

A silly grin came to his face as he strode into the room, kicking the door shot with his heel. Pan didn't see him coming at her, only when the sketchbook was plucked out from her lap and her lips were attacked by a happy Fred. A laugh came out of her and every dark thought that had been floating around her head puffed away with every kiss Fred planted on her eager lips. A small giggle left her as she threw her arms around his neck, nipping his bottom lip playfully. Fred sighed into her lips at the sensation as he slowly lowered her to the ground and happily hovered over her, his arms at either side of her head holding him up.

Their best make-out session yet came to an abrupt halt when George burst into her room.

"Harry's been expelled from Hogwarts!" He exclaimed before taking in the scene and saying a sheepish 'Sorry'.

After Pan had detached herself from Fred, she immediately headed to the kitchen where the Order had all arrived in a matter of seconds.

"What's going on?" Pan asked as soon as she got in followed by Fred and George.

Her father turned to her, a worried expression on his face, "Harry's been expelled from Hogwarts for using magic outside of the school."

Pan's eyebrows went up and she opened her mouth to console her father just as Dumbledore strode into the kitchen.

"When are we getting Harry?" Sirius asked first, a hand on Pan's shoulder.

"We'll get him in three days Sirius, not to worry."

"Arthur and I send him letters not to leave the house anyways."

Just as her dad informed the great wizard a snowy white owl appeared in a cloud of what looked like dust while Dumbledore took a seat at the head of the table, his face suddenly becoming aged. A look went around the Order, a worried one at that and Pan picked it up exchanging it with Fred who stood on her other side. A sharp cry came from Hermione as said owl had swept in and started pecking both Hermione and Ron, a roll of parchment on its leg.

"Hedwig!" Sirius exclaimed and got the attention of the own, immediately walking towards it and getting the rolls of paper. As he read the one that was addressed to him a shocked look went through his face. His face was stony as he said. "Kids, out. This just turned even worse."

Wary and confused all of the 'kids' got out except for Pan, who exchanged another look with Fred before he followed Hermione and his siblings out.

"Harry's been attacked by Dementors."

Collective gasp came from everyone and a deep sigh from Dumbledore. Pan heard him murmur, "It is worse than I thought."

Pan could feel the rising tension in the room; it didn't take an Empath to feel it.

"Don't worry Headmaster; we'll bring the Potter boy safe and sound. I already have the Advanced Guard ready and handful of people who volunteered." Moody said from his place leaning against the kitchen sink.

"What about the Dursley's?" Molly asked from across the table from Dumbledore. "They'll probably try and kick him out. Oh, poor Harry." Molly's hands went to her mouth as she tried to stop the tears that started building up in her eyes, Arthur squeezing her shoulders tightly as his face wore a stony look.

"That is also taken care of Molly. They won't kick Harry out, not as long as I'm alive."

The kitchen rang with silence before the meeting was dismissed. Only Molly, Arthur, Sirius and Pan stayed in the kitchen sitting around the long dining table.

"Why were Dementors after Harry?" Pan asked her voice small against the thickening silence.

"The only explanation for that is that Voldemort has control over them." Molly and Arthur winced when Sirius said _the_ name. "This is getting way out of hand too fast." Sirius sighed and ran a hand through his ratty hair.

Pan was biting her thumb nail, "I don't know how to fly a broom." Half of why she said was because she wanted to get that pale, worried look off her father's face and half because it was true. _'Why couldn't I turn into a bird?_' She thought glumly, sure being a dog had its perks but a bird will really come in handy right now.

Sirius laughed at her expression, only for a second forgetting what was going on outside of this wretched house. "Don't worry love, I'll teach you."

Pan groaned, this were going to be very long three days.

* * *

><p>Hated It? Loved It? Comment On It!<p>

See? It was pretty short & I think that in the last chapter I said that Harry was going to appear in this chapter... I swear that in the next on he will!

Lots Of Witchy Love

AMOE


	7. She's A Charmed One, What Do You Expect?

A/N: Holy Cheesenit! This is finally out! You can believe how hard this chapter was to do! Because now I have to be with my copy of OOTP beside me as I write this story- sometimes, but most of the time. I'm really sorry guys ;( but I'm gonna make your while every time you read a new charpter. Anyways! Here it is!

**07.5.2013: **Hey guys, :) just here fixing some bugs & stuff. Don't mind me.

* * *

><p>Chapter 7:<p>

**She's A Charmed One, What Do You Expect?**

And those three days were long. Pan spent countless hours with her dad in one of the many room in Grimmauld Place learning how to fly a broom by herself. Surprisingly enough it wasn't as hard as Pan had thought it was going to be.

The day before getting Harry, Pan had been flying around on Fred's broom, going in circles around the room. Her ear buds blocking the outside world completely from her mind. The teenage witch had finally come to terms with how big the danger Harry was bringing and she had to be the wall so that any kind of danger wouldn't reach Harry. Pan slowly let the broom drift towards the floor, raising the front of it so the magical pulsating broom could get the command through.

She was looking into one of the corners of the massive room, so lost in her mind that she didn't sense the door opening or catch the color red from the corner of her eye. That's why she jumped when two lanky arms snaked around her slim waist and hold her tightly. She couldn't fight the smile that tugged at the corner of her lips as she leaned against Fred's chest while he nuzzled her pale, slender neck.

"I don't want you to go." She catched when she got the ear buds out while feeling his words being mumbled into her skin.

"I'll be fine, what's the worst that could happen?" Fred wasn't the only one that didn't want her to go, apparently how dangerous this whole thing was getting to Sirius too and every time a meeting was called in the past two days, he sat gloomily close to his daughter, the fact that he couldn't go with the Advanced Guard and how risky this was for Pan was a little bit too much for his cabin fever.

Fred blew air onto her neck, getting a small giggle out of her but when Pan turned in his arms he didn't have that smirked she loved and for the first time since they had met Fred Weasley was serious.

"You could get killed." He whispered and whatever he was feeling at the moment made his eyes go dark and it frightened Pan a little.

She sighed as she splayed her hands on his broad chest. "I understand why you're worried, but a whole bunch of us will be going to get Harry and nobody knows about this, hell, not even Snape knows about it." Pan really disliked the greasy haired, crooked nosed wizard. He always shot comments at Sirius and at Remus and when he found out who her father was something close to a snarl twisted his lips and since then he ignored her presence and acted as if she had never spoken in the meetings.

"But many things could go wrong!" He exclaimed finally getting agitated by the way Pan seemed to brush everything off.

Pan placed her hands on his face and looked into his eyes, "Nothing is going to happen, Fred. Trust me."

Fred gave an angry yell and pushed himself away from her and started to pace the room.

"People have been disappearing, Pan! Out of thin air ever since he returned, people I've known have died because of him! Can't you see he's far more powerful than you think?" At that he strode back to her and clasped his hands around her forearms, trying not to hold her too tightly. "If something happens to you Sirius won't live with himself and I-I…" He trailed off; he couldn't find the words to tell how horrible, how terrifying the thought of never seeing her again felt for him.

Pan bit her lip, "Don't worry so much-"

Fred scoffed at her, "Why can't I worry if something happens to you?"

Pan frowned at him, "Because there's no need for you to be worried so much. It's not like we're together."

Okay, maybe that hadn't been the right thing to say because Fred wore an expression like he had been slapped in the face, "What?" He asked just slightly above a whisper.

She swallowed as she started picking at her cuticles, an old habit that came down from her Aunt Prue and just like her it happened only when they were nervous, "We've never talked about it, so I thought we weren't together that we were just a little bit more than friends." Pan didn't miss the look of total hurt in Fred's eyes.

"So, nothing that's happened between us has meant anything to you?" Fred asked, his voice mirroring the hurt his eye showed.

"Of course they did!" Pan could only exclaim at him. Gods, she had never been good at talking about her feelings. Hell, she wasn't brushing off the nervous feeling in the pit of her stomach; she just acted that way when her emotions were trying to break loose. She wasn't that carefree.

Fred waited for more words to come out of her mouth, only to see her look down at her shoes still picking at her cuticle. He ran a hand down his face in frustration; he had honestly thought she was his girl and that after their first kiss it was obvious enough and he was finding out that when it came to feelings- even if she was an Empath- you had to practically spell it out for her. His first thought after he had finished working on the Skiving Snackbox prototype with George was to look and convince Pan not to go get Harry and instead stay with him and wait for the meeting that would start as soon as his younger brother's best mate arrived. But, Merlin, she was so frustrating!

"Please, please stay tomorrow. Don't go." He had to give it one last try. But, when Pan looked at him, a battle in her eyes as she reached for his face and started saying 'Freddie', he left with an echoing snap.

And that's how she stood for a good hour, frozen in her spot hating herself for slightly pushing Fred away; until Sirius entered the room a smile on his face only to have it disappeared when he took in how distraught his daughter looked.

"Everything alright, Little Bird?"

Pan sighed and looked at Sirius before starting to pick at her cuticles again and answering Sirius, "I blew it."

Sirius looked around the empty room, looking for what Pan might've blown up only to find the room dark and gloomy just like he found it the day he came back into that wretched house. "Don't worry love, whatever you broke can be fixed."

Pan gave a snort, "I didn't break anything dad, but I blew it with Fred."

Sirius eyebrows rose, "What are you talking about?"

His only daughter started pacing in her spot, "He came in here to beg me not to go get Harry tomorrow night, that it was too 'dangerous'! I'm not a weak, little thing! I'm Charmed and I've seen worst things than some snake-y looking wizard who just won't die! He has to understand that this is my responsibility and that I'm going to go through with it. Can't he see that? I get that he cares for me more than just a friend like I do, but he can't treat me like a china doll."

Sirius watched as Pan kept pacing, "So you and Fred are a thing?"

"That's another problem! We never spoke about it and he thought we were while I just thought we were treating ground!"

"I don't remember being a teenager to be so complicated."

"Dad!"

Sirius couldn't help and laugh at his daughter as he walked towards her, placing reassuring hands on her shoulders stopping her from further pacing. "Just give him his space, he'll come around."

Pan looked at her dad, waiting for something more insightful but when nothing came she said,"That's it? That's your fatherly advice?"

Sirius nodded, "Yep, now take it or leave it. Let's go down and eat dinner, Molly made some chicken noodle soup."

Pan glumly let herself be dragged out of the dim lighted room, down a couple of corridors that always got her confused before finding the stairs to the first landing. Dinner was awkward for Pan as she sat across from Fred who avoided eye-contact with her by staring down at his soup as if it were the most fascinating thing in the magical world.

She missed sitting beside him, his hand always drifting to her thigh or the small of her back. He always had a special smile just for her and his blank face really bothered her. Everyone at dinner was awfully quite, Pan realized. Tonks just a couple of seats across the table was fidgeting a lot, her spiky cherry red hair darkening to purple.

Finishing her last bit of soup and shooting one last look at Fred, Pan stood and put her bowl on the sink before leaving, not looking back. She hadn't noticed Fred's eyes following her every move or heard the almost silent sigh escaped his lips after she disappeared.

"Don't be mad at her, that's just how she acts when she's about to do something dangerous." Fred heard Sirius over the clink and scrapes of silverware against the porcelain plates. Judging by the look on the redheads face, Pan's father needed to elaborate. "She's nervous about this whole thing and when she is she acts fearless. That's her mother and her aunts right there, trying to prove to the world that nothing is too scary for a Halliwell woman."

Fred looked at Sirius and saw that familiar smile that seemed contagious when he talked about Pan and Phoebe.

"But she doesn't have to act that way with me, I thought she knew that." Came the middle Weasley's quite reply.

Sirius scoffed a little, "Did you tell her that?" Fred shook his head. "That's the thing about Halliwell women, you need to tell them how you feel and explain it to them, sure, show your affection once in a while, but they are… charmed by words." Sirius couldn't help but grin at his choice in words.

Fred grinned with Sirius and smiled his thanks before going after the raven haired witch. He found her sniffing around the third floor, literally.

"What are you doing?" He couldn't help but chuckled as Pan spun around surprised to find him there.

"Um," Pan mumbled to herself before glancing at the door she had been sniffing, "I like how Buckbeak smells through the door."

"That's the weirdest thing I've ever heard and I live with George and Ron and they come up with the silliest choice of words." Fred said as he walked closer to her.

There it was, Fred watched as Pan's eyes lowered to the floor and played with the cuticle on her right index finger, which showed her nervousness.

"I'm sorry." His apology came sincere and quiet as he finally had her against the door to Buckbeak's room, the Hippogriff scratching the door at the noise. Fred gently placed his hands on her bare shoulders and lowered his forehead so it could touch hers. "I know you are an incredibly independent girl, but you also have to let yourself be cared for. 'Cuz that's what I wanna do for you because you've been taking care of yourself for too long."

Pan's eyes slightly watered at his words and without a word put a hand behind his head and pushed it down so it would meet her lips halfway only to separate immediately when their front teeth clashed together.

Fred chuckled as Pan placed her hand in front of her mouth as if trying to push away the pain with the simple motion. Smiling down at her he cupped her cheeks and raised her face so he could lower his forehead so it would touch hers again, Merlin, he loved doing that. Fred took a deep breath catching the smell of her strawberry shampoo making his mouth water.

"And if you wouldn't mind, I would like for you to be my girlfriend until you get bored of me."

Pan smiled up at him questionably, "Why until I get bored of you?"

And giving her a smile that he had just for her he answered the question in a low whisper. "Because, love, I cannot see myself ever getting bored of you."

Pan felt like she was going to puke.

The members of the Order that composed the Advanced Guard were gathering at the foot of the stairs waiting for the clock to mark their departure.

The Weasley kids were all gathered to say good-bye to everyone, but everyone felt the glum hanging in the air, weighting everything.

The youngest Black leaned against the railing beside her father. Sirius had grown quiet since the day progressed and as everyone shuffled around waiting for the party to leave he held tightly to his only daughter's hand tightly. He turned his head to look at his daughter, who was dressed completely in black. On her shoulders his old motorcycle jacket was sure to keep her warm in this chilly, summer night. He had to thank Molly again for shrinking the jacket and adding the hood and making the end of the sleeves with a warmer fabric and snug on her hands. Below the collar his name had been engraved badly by himself and now under it Pan's name was sewn perfectly into the fabric.

"I'll be okay." Pan's soft voice snapped him out of his mind, he was pretty sure she had sensed that with the small part of Empath powers she had inherit from her mother.

"I know that Little Bird," Sirius tried to give her a small smile. "But, as your father I have the right to worry."

Pan couldn't help but smile at him before going back to observing everyone around them. She had noticed that Ron, George, Ginny and Hermione were all talking among themselves and she kept looking around for Fred and now that she thought about it, he had disappeared a while ago…

"It's time everyone." Mad-Eye grumbled and everyone went quite.

Pan swallowed the lump that had appeared out of nowhere and with a squeeze from Sirius hand she stepped forward, her hands going into the pockets of her motorcycle jacket.

She had been about to reach for the broom Tonks had volunteered to let her borrow for this when a clamor coming from the stairs made everyone turn their attention to the source of all the noise.

Pan's heart leaped into her throat when she saw Fred going down the stairs two at a time, almost going face first when he tripped on the last three. He approached her panting and trying to catch his breath.

"I'm really out of shape." He managed to wheeze out in between pants.

Pan watched, slightly worried for him, for her boyfriend. "You okay?" She couldn't help the smile that was starting to touch her lips as Fred straightened up and reached for her hand.

"I ask a friend for a favor so I could have this delivered by tonight and it's a limited edition broom too." He was whispering all of this to her, even when everyone's attention was on them.

"Girl." Moody growled at her.

"Coming." Pan called and felt Fred place something small and scratching on her hand.

"Just let a little energy rush into it, love, it'll do the trick." Fred winked at her; put his hands on her shoulder so he could turn her to push her towards Tonks. "She won't be needing your broom tonight, Tonks."

Both Pan and Tonks were frowning at each other in confusion but so they wouldn't keep the others waiting the followed them.

"What did he give you?" Tonks whispered to Pan as all walked down the front corridor.

Pan opened her hand and saw a miniature broom, a P charm made it look like a keychain with a smaller triquetra charm. Beside her Tonks gasped quietly and Pan could see it was a bad idea as they neared the umbrella stand that was beside the door, she held her hand open so Tonks could continue to gap at the broom- or little key chain? Was that really a broom?- and switched side so it was her that passed beside the umbrella stand.

"That's a Limited Edition Nimbus 24.5. This is the last month before they stop making them! Those are very, very expensive because they don't make that kind of shrinking brooms. I mean, you can't shrink a broom anymore!" Tonks said all excitedly as they passed the threshold and have Moody shushed them and his electric blue eyes stay glued to them.

"Bloody eye." He grumbled quietly.

"Did it get stuck again?" Pan asked him putting the broom on her pocket so she could tie her hair in a messy bun.

Moody grumbled a 'yes' before getting his magical eye out making Pan wince and turn to find Tonks with the same expression as she and all the while Kingsley was making the lamppost go out with the lighter thingy that Dumbledore invented.

"We're ready to go." Kingsley said turning to everyone.

Pan saw everyone start mounting their brooms so she got out the small broom, her broom, the first present her boyfriend had given her in less than 24 hours since they became a thing.

Remembering what Fred said Pan let just a little bit of energy go to the broom and watched in amazement as the tiny, key chain sized broom grew in size in just a second. The ring became slightly widen on the stick and the charms dangled gently from it. The broom was all black, all shiny and slick and the bristles ended in this swirl that reminded her of Tim Burton. Silver and black and it was beautiful.

She hadn't noticed the smile on her face; she was only concentrating on the butterflies in her belly.

"Everybody ready? Girl! Get on your broom."

Moody's voice got her moving and immediately she took off with everyone else.

"I need you to be the scout!" Moody yelled over the wind after they were all treating air.

"That wasn't planned in the meeting!" Pan said, slightly confused.

"Your father would've never let you come along!"

That was true.

Nodding at Moody Pan lowered her body onto the broom and started gaining speed, flying up ahead and that let her think.

She was liking being with Sirius a lot. She loved being with her dad, he got her better than her mom ever did. Gosh, her mom; she was going to give birth soon and that's what she ever talked about. Maybe… maybe she should move with her dad permanently?

Pan shook her head and concentrated on the chilly air hitting her cheeks. The only sound around her was the air rushing past her ears, this wasn't the silence that was before something bad happened, and it was just silence. There were no alarms going in the back of her head, no slight adrenaline rush which sometimes happened when there was going to be a surprise attack. Everything was going to go smooth tonight.

"Everything's clear." She told Moody after half an hour of cruising on her new broom.

"Good, we're five minutes away from Privet Drive. I need you to do one more round before going in and when you do, do it from the back door."

Pan nodded and watched as Moody gave everyone the signal and all of them started descending

"Be careful, sweetheart." Lupin told her before following the others.

She watched as everyone in the Advanced Guard landed in the driveway of one of the many look- alike houses. Pan waited for everyone to go into the house and counted to twenty before descending herself but doing it two houses down, that way if someone was following them she could spot them flying around. She made the broom go small again and put it into one of her jacket pockets. Then, she got her hair out of the messy bun and shaking it down before pulling her hood up and walking towards the house everyone had gotten in.

Pan was surprised that this early into the night everyone seemed to be sleeping, all of the houses dark and quiet. She let her senses expand trying to spot anything weird, but everything seemed to be okay. Calmly, the young Black made her way to the side of the house and towards the back. With a sweep of her hand, the door unlocked and as if it was her own house she went it to find everyone packed around the medium sized kitchen.

"Ah, and this right here is Pan Black-Halliwell." Lupin introduced as soon as he spotted her entering quietly.

Looking up to the staircase, she saw a pale boy, with shaggy black hair and vibrant green eyes shining behind his glasses. Harry Potter.

Pan shot him a smile before addressing Moody, whose eye kept spinning around in its socket. "Nobody followed us. I don't feel anything going wrong tonight."

Moody nodded at her before the attention went back to Harry.

"A surprising number of people volunteered to come and get you," Lupin said, the corners of his mouth twitching slightly.

"Yeah, well, the more the better," Moody grumbled darkly as Pan walked to join everyone in staring at Harry, who seemed rather self-conscious with all eyes on him. "We're your guard, Potter."'

"We're just waiting for the signal to tell us it's safe to set off," Lupin glanced at Pan.

"We've got fifteen minutes for David to call it safe." She answered him, Harry's eyes flashing to her in curiosity.

"Very clean aren't they, these Muggles?" Tonks said randomly, looking around the kitchen with interest. "My dad's Muggle-born and he's a right old slob. I suppose it varies, just like with wizards?"

Harry looked awkwardly at her before giving her a fast answer before his eyes went back to Lupin shooting questions. "What's going on, I haven't heard anything from anyone, what's Vol-?"

Everyone hissed all around Pan and in his nervousness with the name Dedalus dropped his hat.

Moody growled a 'shut up' and Pan felt everyone's weariness escalate.

"What?" Harry asked still out of the loop with everything.

"We're not discussing anything here, it's too risky." Moody said looking at Harry with his normal eye while his magical one stayed stuck on the ceiling. "Damn it, it keeps sticking, ever since that scum wore it-" And for the second time that night, Moody took his magical eye out of its socket.

"Mad-Eye, you do know that's disgusting, don't you?" Tonks said it like it was the perfect conversation starter.

"Get me a glass of water, would you, Harry?" Moody asked completely ignoring Tonks.

Everyone watched Harry get a glass from the dishwasher and fill it with tap water before handing it to Moody, who raised in the air and said 'cheers' then started probing it up and down in the glass where it spun and started looking at everyone in turn. "I want three-hundred-and-sixty degree visibility on the return journey. Pan, you're staying as scout."

"How are we getting wherever we're going?" Harry asked going back to Lupin.

"Brooms," answered Lupin. "You and Pan are too young to Apparate, they'll be watching the Floo Network, and it's more than our life's worth to set up an unauthorized Portkey." He listed off all of the easier ways to get here as he kept looking around the kitchen, sometimes it looked like he was looking at the ceiling but Pan knew better, he was smelling the air in the kitchen.

Was the full moon coming? She had to be more careful with that. Make his potion more powerful too; she couldn't trust Snape to keep making it.

Out of nowhere Tonks started pulling onto Pan's jacket sleeve and led her up the stairs and down the hall, all the while talking about how too clean everything was until they got to Harry's room, where it was the usual teenage boy mess.

"Oh, this is better." Tonks commented as they went into the room and the slight stale smell of bird poop seemed to waft around.

Harry immediately started throwing things into the trunk that was on the foot of the bed, while Pan just looked around and leaned against the door frame and Tonks started looking at herself on the closet mirror.

"You know, I don't think purple's really my color. D'you think it makes me look peaky?"

Pan snorted from her spot. "It makes you look fine hon."

Harry just looked at them from the top of a Quidditch book, but his eyes stuck on Pan. "Lupin said your last name was Black, by any chance are you related to- "

"Sirius?" Pan interrupted as she smiled at Harry. "Yeah, he's my dad."

Harry's eyes went wide. "I didn't know he had a daughter."

"Neither did he almost a month ago." She commented with a cheeky smile.

Harry was about to say something when he noticed Tonks's hair changed from purple to bubble-gum pink.

"How did you do that?"

"I'm a Metamorphmagus." Tonks answered, her eyes still glued to her reflection as she turned her head every which way to look at it.

"It means she can change her appearance at will." Pan answered for her.

"I was born one. I got top marks in Concealment and Disguise during Auror training without any study at all, it was great." Tonks followed finally turning away from her reflection.

"You're an Auror?" The expression on Harry's face showed how impressed he was.

And Tonks couldn't look any more proud of herself at the moment. "Yeah, Kingsley is as well; he's a bit higher up than I am, though. I only qualified a year ago. Nearly failed on Stealth and Tracking, I'm dead clumsy, did you hear me break that plate when we arrived downstairs?"

"You broke a plate?" Pan laughed a bit, not at all surprised by Tonks.

Before Tonks could answer her, Harry asked, "Can you learn how to be a Metamorphmagus?" Turning his full attention on the pink-haired young woman who chuckled.

"Bet you wouldn't mind hiding that scar sometimes, eh?"

"Tonks, that's rude."

Tonks sighed, "Well, you'll have to learn the hard way, I'm afraid. Metamorphmagi are really rare, they're born, not made. Most wizards need to use a wand or potions to change their appearance…" Then she had the expression that she remembered something. "But we've got to get going, Harry, we're supposed to be packing," Tonks said guiltily looking around the mess on the floor.

Harry seemed to remember too because he reached down to get a few more books from the floor.

It all took a couple of minutes for Tonks to pack everything for Harry to end up looking enviously at Harry's broom. "Pan has a Nimbus 24.5 her boyfriend got for her."

Pan rolled her eyes at the teasing tone coming from Tonks, "We've got to go."

"What? I'm still riding a Come Two Sixty. Ah, well… wand still in your jeans? Both buttocks still on?" Huh? "Okay, let's go. Locomotor Trunk."

Pan got out of the way and started walking towards the stairs, Harry's trunk, Tonks and Harry following after her.

"Is Sirius okay?" Harry asked quietly as they went down the stairs.

Pan smiled at him, "He misses you."

Harry was about to say something else when he noticed something in the kitchen over her shoulder and went slightly pale.

Pan looked and saw Moody's eye back in its socket but it was spinning like it had a mind of its own.

Eww.

"Excellent." Lupin said as soon as he saw them enter the kitchen. "We've got about a minute, I think. We should probably get out into the garden so we're ready. Harry, I've left a letter telling your aunt and uncle not to worry-"

"They won't," Harry interrupted, his voice sounding hollow.

"That you're safe-"

"That'll just depress them."

"-and you'll see them next summer."

"Do I have to?"

Lupin smiled at Harry before making eye contact with Pan, who bit her lip. This was going to be something.

Seconds later they were all gathered in the backyard waiting for the signal with an invisible Harry, brooms in hand. Pan could hear his shoes scuffling on the grass nervously.

"Clear night," Mad-Eye grunted as his magical eye looked every which way up at the sky before he started barking about the formation at Harry before the topic of dying in bringing Harry to headquarters came up.

A shill went through Pan's spine at just how casual Moody talked about the chances of them dying.

"No one's going to die tonight." Pan turned to look at Moody as she pulled the hood of her jacket onto her head.

"You had a premonition girl?" Moody growled.

Pan glared at Moody and in that moment his face catched a red glow.

"Pan go! Mount your brooms everyone!"

Pan had been already shooting into the sky before Lupin shot the orders. She was racing through the sky, if any Death Eater decided to shop up out of nowhere they would immediately spot her and most likely attack. As she was nearing the half-way point, her pocket started vibrating making her slow down and reach in to pull the silver compact mirror; swirly PBH on its smooth, silver surface.

"Everything okay, love?" Sirius voice came out from the mirror and a quick look at it showed her father's anxious face looking back at her.

"Everything's fine dad, we just got Harry, we're coming back." Pan reported, moving to the left to avoid a wispy cloud that was hanging too low.

She heard Sirius sigh in relied before he asked, "Where's everybody?"

Pan's eyes widen a little bit as she looked behind her, she had a pretty good head start and with the way she had been flying the Advanced Guard was pretty far behind her, she couldn't even see them. Turning her head back ahead Pan shot a smile at the dad, "They're below me. Dad I have to go, Moody's giving me the eye. Bye!"

Sirius was about to say something when Pan shot the compact shot and started gaining speed again.

It didn't take her long to get to Grimmauld Place, quietly she landed at the shadows of the park and waited for the others to catch up with her. She was hungry beyond belief and cold, she couldn't feel her cheeks or her lips.

Just when she was about to go in on her own, the others arrived as quietly as she did.

"Where's Pan?" She heard Lupin whisper urgently as he looked around.

Pan came out of the shadows with a quiet 'here' before joining them all in front of the buildings.

"Where are we?" Harry asked from beside her as he looked at the buildings.

Everyone stayed quiet was Moody put out all of the streetlamps the lighter thingy. Everyone was still quiet, all of them breathing through their nose. They were safe and sound and just moments from being under a roof and a warm meal.

Pan was anxious to get inside and hug her dad and kiss Fred, but she knew they all had to debrief before anything. She hadn't realized just how nervous and scared she was. What if something bad did happen and she wouldn't have been able to come back to her dad and Fred? She shook the thought out of her head as Mad-Eyed gave Harry a piece of parchment and told him to read it quickly and memorize it.

In just a couple of moments she'll be back home. Maybe her true home?

* * *

><p>So? So?<p> 


	8. A Small Author's Note

Hey guys :) this is a small Author's Note just announcing that I'll be fixing some stuff in the story & re-writing some stuff. I'm doing all of this from my brother's laptop & most of the time he can be a real pain when it comes to letting me use his laptop until mine gets fixed.

I'm really sorry for taking so long on updating all of my stories :/ but I promise it will be worth your while!

Lots of Witchy Love,

MimiSnaps.


	9. Ultimatum

Pan hated the front hall, it was always kept dark and when the Order had missions going on booby-traps were set up for when Death Eaters found the location of the Headquarters, so they couldn't touch anything and the young witch really needed to lean against one of the dusty walls. But, in a matter of seconds everyone had finally piled into the entry hall, Molly appeared at the end of the hall coming out of the kitchen beaming at everyone.

"Oh, Harry," Molly whispered as soon as she was close enough to be heard and pulling Harry into one of her bone crushing hugs. "It's lovely to see you." And then she pulled him at arm's length and gave him a once over. "You're looking peaky; you need feeding up, but you'll have to wait a bit for dinner, I'm afraid." At that she looked over Harry's shoulder and addressed everyone in the Advanced Guard. "He's just arrived, the meeting's started."

Dumbledore was here! Pan felt her eyes widening along with everyone's little noises, exclamations, making sure not to let them be loud enough for the portraits to wake up and the older witches and wizards made their way to the kitchen. Pan stayed behind Harry and watched as he made a move to follow her Godfather only to have Molly put a hand on his shoulder and stop him, nodding at Pan to go ahead with the others. She felt Harry's eyes boring a hole at the back of her head as she made her way to the meeting.

As she walked away, Pan felt Harry's frustration starting to bubbled over the edge and he was ready to explode. It was just a matter of being locked up in a room with the wrong people and he was going to set off like a rocket.

The kitchen was silent and a slight tense atmosphere was building. Like always, the kids were nowhere seen. Pan concentrated and she could feel them shifting around above her head.

"Is everyone in their rooms, Pan?"

Albus Dumbledore sat at the head of the long table and was looking at the young witch over his half-moon spectacles.

"Harry's going up the stairs now; Molly's making sure of that, sir."

Hogwarts headmaster gave Pan a nod before returning his attention to his own faithful followers.

"Voldemort is targeting Muggles now, sir… and his gathering more followers as we speak." Kingsley informed Dumbledore and the Order. "We need to guard the Ministry more at night, there are too many Death Eaters working there. I'm afraid it will only be a matter "

"But, for that we need more members Shacklebolt." And the shadow Pan had thought that was in one of the corners of the kitchen came to life and took the shape of Severus Snape.

Pan took a quick look at her father and saw the tightness on his face.

"But of course because of the ineptness of some we are short-handed on men." And on that comment Snape stared at her father straight in the eye, making his statement obvious who it was to.

"And what have you been doing lately, Snape? Playing Death Eater? Playing as a snitch? What honor does that have in your mighty morals, professor, to always criticize my father every chance you get?" And like she hadn't said anything, Pan turned to Dumbledore and Shacklebolt. "Right now, I believe we should talk about Harry, sir. He's not stable-"

"You're too young to have a say in this, Ms. Halliwell-"

"Sir, if you're right then the link between Voldemort and Harry is strong than the more vulnerable Harry is emotionally than the easier it is for Voldemort to know what's going on. We should tell him something, warn him of his link and act fast to block it." The hisses that almost swallowed the end of her sentence, Pan hadn't even noticed how many times had she said the V word.

"He-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Named is rather powerful, lass, you don't seem to understand just how fast his working." Elphias said from his seat further down the table.

"We have the Charmed Ones and one of the most powerful wizards of all time on our side! We have the power to do it this very second. Keeping Harry in the dark won't help, he'll become the weak link. We can't afford that." Sirius put a hand on her shoulder trying to keep her from leaning further into the table.

"Put a leash on that pup, Black." Severus drawled from his corner in the kitchen.

"That's my daughter you're reffering too, Snevelus." Sirius growled.

"This is a meeting for the _active_ members of the Order, not for those who sit behind closed doors or children who can't control their powers who think are important enough to have a say in this."

Pan had tried so hard to ignore the pulsing sensation that had been nagging at her from the back of her brain, but it suddenly pushed out making the cabinets shake with some of their plates most likely exploding, including the cup with tea that Tonks had been nursing cracked and broke on its plate, its content seeping into the wood of the table. The power she accidentally released had left Pan breathless and shaking beside her father.

"Pan, I believe it's better if you just skipped this one out." Bill broke the tense silence that had formed in kitchen.

Said young witch clenched and unclenched her fist, trying to control her breathing so that nothing else broke or that she didn't shift into her Animagus form and bite Snape's ankles.

"Little Bird, Bill's right, go and… calm down a bit. I'll tell you what happens tonight." Sirius said as he shared a look with Molly.

Pan was biting her lip so hard that the small burst of blood that hit her taste buds didn't surprise her nor did the prickling behind her eyes as she fought up the tears that were welling in her eyes.

She needed Fred.

Sirius stood up and took her by the shoulders, guiding her to the kitchen door. She didn't dare look at Sirius, he wasn't feeling anything overly emotional but she couldn't help and feel like she had embarrassed him by trying to fight his own battles when he was feeling useless and depressed being locked up in Grimmauld Place.

The door closed behind her and Pan stayed there for a minute until the prickling behind her eyes stopped. She was an idiot.

Behind her, someone put back up the Imperturbable Char. With a sigh and feeling worn out and tired, she went up the stairs to the main level and the snores of her grandmother vibrated around her and slowly. Before going up the stairs, she waved her hands over her combat boots and watched as the laces undid themselves so it could be easier for her to step out of her boots and stay in her black socks. The young Halliwell went up the stairs, leaving her boots neatly beside the stairs. She didn't stop going up the stairs as she passed the shouts of somebody letting out months of pent-up frustration. Pan was in autopilot when she finally reached her room, barely registrating Fred on her bed with a book levitating above his head.

"Hey." She quietly said leaning against the threshold to her room.

"Well, hey there, love." Fred grinned and pushed himself up to his elbows before noticing something wrong with the raven haired girl who had him captivated since the second she walked into The Burrow. "What's wrong, love?" It didn't take him three seconds to jump off her bed and stride across the room to get to her and engulf the petite with in his arms. "Everything alright?"

"Nothing," Pan responded as she didn't waste anytime to return the hug. "I'm just tired."

They stayed like that for a while, completely ignoring the screaming that was traveling up to her room.

"How can his lungs take it? He's been at it since he got into Ron's room." Fred commented against her hair, casting a look down the stairs.

"He's just confused. He needs to let it all out." Pan said as she buried her face into Fred's chest.

She didn't see it but Fred roll his eyes at her. "Of course you would know."

Pan pushed herself away a bit and opened her mouth to say a cheeky comment only to have George pop into her room and interrupt her.

"Well, if it isn't our favorite witch," George smiled wide at his brother and her. "Any news for us from the Order?"

Pan stepped around Fred to go to her drawers, rolling her eyes at George on her way. "You know I'm sworn to secrecy, you don't need me to find out what's going on in the Order; you've got your Extendable Ears to eavesdrop on everything." At that she gave them a pointed look.

"Oh c'mon Rouge," Fred couldn't help and have a teasing smile spread across his lips as he watched her get some black sweatpants out and shed her motorcycle jacket. "But, the meeting's already in session, right?"

Again, the youngest Black rolled her eyes at her boyfriend as she made her way her bathroom to chance, "Yes, Fred, it already started."

"You really don't want to share any juicy details about it?"

Pan heard Fred from through her bathroom door.

"Fred, I'm serious I can't tell you if you're not in the Order. Stop asking."

Said twin shoved his hands into his pockets and stared at George glumly.

"Maybe we should go rescue our little brother from his best mate, shouldn't we Fred?"

"I think we should, George." Fred smirked and shared a look with George who chuckled under his breath before standing up and following Fred to Pan's bathroom door.

"She'll hurt you, don't you know that?"

Pan was going to say something when she opened the door, but her words were cut off when Fred swung her around and before she could get her bearings he Apparated and that awful feeling of something tugging at her bellybutton and the sensation of being sucked into a vacuum brought her to what use to be just Ron's room and was now cramped with almost all the Weasley siblings now.

Fred put her down, a big grin on his face and he was ready to apologize to Pan when the little witch punched him in the stomach. He doubled over and groan a bit as he tried and get the air back into his lungs. For being so tiny, his gitlfriend could sure pack a punch.

Pan was looking a bit green as she put a hand on her stomach. "I hate Apparating." She mumbled as the nausea slightly got bad.

George was laughing and pointing at his slightly puffing brother. "I told you she would hurt you."

"Stop doing that." Hermione said softly, her face showing how tired and she was.

"Hello Harry!" George greeted, still chuckling as Fred tried to hug Pan, who swatted him away. "We thought we heard your dulcet tones."

"You don't want to bottle your anger like that, Harry, let it all out." Fred was saying as he finally got around Pan, hugging her from behind so he could pin her arms to her side and plant a sloppy kiss on her cheek. "There might be a couple of people fifty miles away who didn't hear you." Fred beamed at the green-eyed wizard who was staring at his girlfriend.

"You two passed your Apparation test, then?" Harry asked, his anger still lingering around him in a muggy cloud.

"With distinction," Fred answered as he let go of Pan, but only to wrap an arm around her shoulders so he could get the tan-colored cord of the Extendable Ears out of his pocket.

"It would have taken you about thirty seconds longer to walk down the stairs." Ron said, narrowing his eyes at his brothers.

"Five actually," Pan said, rolling her eyes at Fred, "They were in my room."

"Time is Galleons, little brother and my precious little _girlfriend_." At that, he looked at Harry and pulled Pan more into his side. Why was he feeling a tad jelous, he had no idea."Anyway, Harry, you're interfering with reception. Extendable Ears." He held up the string so Harry could see it better and soon enough his green eyes followed the rest of the string out to the landing from the gap under the door. "We're trying to hear what's going on downstairs."

"Before Pan got out of the meeting and got our little Freddy distracted." George added.

"You weren't gonna hear anything anyway." Pan said looking at Fred, narrowing her eyes, feeling something coming off from him as he kept sneaking glances at Harry.

"You want to be careful," said Ron eyeing the Extendable Ear nervously. "If Mum sees one of them again..." He trailed off, slightly gulping and going a bit pale as he imagined the wrath of his mother.

"It's worth the risk, that's a major meeting they're having." Fred said, glancing at Pan who looked away and bit the inside of her cheek.

At that moment, the door opened and Ginny popped her head in. "Oh hello, Harry! I thought I heard your voice." She smiled at him before going in all business-like on George and Fred. "It's a no go with the Extendable Ears, she's gone and put an Imperturbable Charm on the kitchen door."

George sighed, looking crest fallen, "How'd you know?"

"Tonks told me how to find out," Ginny said before explaining how the Dungbombs just soared away from the door.

Fred sighed deeply before kissing Pan's temple as she mouthed 'I told you so'. "Shame. I really fancied finding out what old Snape's been up to."

"Snape? Is he here?" Harry took a step forward, all of his defenses up and his ears wide open.

"Yeah, giving a report. Top secret." George answered as he closed the door and followed his sister into sitting on one of the beds. Fred followed suit, guiding Pan to sit on his lap.

"Git." Fred commented rubbing Pan's back.

"He's on our side now." Hermione defended, looking at Fred reprovingly.

Ron gave a loud snort and a roll of his eyes, something he catched from Pan. "Doesn't stop him from being a git. The way he looks at us when he sees us..."

"And the way he treats dad every time he's here." Pan shook her head and crunched up her nose as is she had smell something bad. "The way he treats me in the meetings it's like I shouldn't even be there."

"Well, you shouldn't." Hermione shot, "You're our age and in our year. Underage withces or wizards shouldn't be in the Order."

"She's one of the most powerful witches of our time and you can't deny it, Hermione." Fred jumped in.

"She's not even supposed to be here."

"I _deserve_ to be here. It's my _birthright_." Pan frowned at her. "Stop trying to get your anger out on me. Harry had the right to be mad, you don't and specially choosing me to be your punching bag."

Hermione clenched and unclenched her fist. "Stay out of my head, Black."

Pan rolled her eyes. "I'm not a mind reader, _Granger_. Keep your emotions in check."

"What is your deal, Hermione? Bill doesn't like him either." Ginny said, frowning at her friend and hoping that by the mention of her older brother things would calm down between the two witches.

Pan felt like smiling at how high Ginny had Bill in a pedestal, but Hermione's mood was ruining everything.

"How are you in the Order?" Harry asked Pan, who had been glaring back at Hermione.

"They needed Charmed help to look after you and since we're the same age, Dumbledore chose me to keep an eye on you during the school year." Pan answered.

"Harry's older." Hermione said tensely.

"By two months! By the Moon, what is wrong with you?"

"You'll be babysitting me?" Harry interrupted.

"Think of me as a bodyguard, ready to take a bullet for you and in this case any kind of spell." Pan smiled at him but it was more because of Hermione starring holes on her face. "We're just taking precautions Harry, trying not to have any loopholes for your safety."

Out of nowhere, all of his energy and his anger left him tired and weary making him sink on the bed across from Pan and the others, he would've stretched out and fallen asleep but his curiosity was still ready to absorb any piece of information.

"Is Bill here? I thought he was working in Egypt."

Fred didn't miss that and smirked at Harry, "He applied for a desk job so he could come home and work for the Order. He says he misses the tombs but," at that he tickled Pan and kissed her neck while she gave a small squeal. "There are compensations."

"Merlin, you're disgusting." George said as he tried and scooch away from his brother and his giggling, embarrassed girlfriend.

Harry frowned in confusion, "What d' you mean?"

"Remember old Fleur Delacour?" George went on seeing his twin was busy tickling Pan. "She's gor a job at Gringotts to eemprove 'er Eenglish-"

"And Bill's been giving her a lot of private lessons," Fred snickered as he wagged his eyebrows at Harry and a wink at the flushed Pan, who snorted and pushed his face away.

"Charlie's in the Order too," George continued after rolling his eyes- that was contagious "But his still in Romania, Dumbledore wants as many foreign wizards brought in as possible, so Charlie's trying to make contacts on his days off."

"Couldn't Percy do that?" Pan winced at the question Harry innocently asked.

"Whatever you do, don't mention Percy in front of Mum and Dad." Ron warned Harry, his whole body tense.

"Why not?" Harry asked, some of his frustration penting up again.

Fred held Pan tightly, "Because every time Percy's name's mentioned, Dad breaks whatever he's holding and Mum starts crying.

Pan was running a hand through his red hair when Ginny said, "It's been awful."

"I think we're well shut of him," George said with an expression he only had when they spoke about Percy.

"What's happened?" Poor Harry kept asking.

"Percy and Dad had a row," Said Fred, "I've never seen Dad row with anyone like that. It's normally Mum who shouts..."

All of the Weasley kids were all feeling miserable as they told Harry what had gone on with Percy. Pan was highly aware of their pain, especially Fred's since there was physical contact. Pan sighed and kissed his temple. Fred started talking and shifted Pan so she could be sideways, across his lap, and he could lean his head against her shoulder while his siblings got down to the dirty details of Percy making it more obvious to Pan that Fred was crumbling down.

Hermione too lead after that and since the topic was off from his parents Fred started feeling better, but the Percy topic had dampened hi mood.

Minutes later, they all could hear footsteps coming up the stairs and before Pan could react, Fred gave a hard tug on the Extendable Ears and he Apparated them out of the boys' room and into her room.

Fred turned to kiss Pan, but stopped when he saw how pale Pan had gotten.

"I hate you right now." She whispered as she placed a hand on her mouth as if trying to push the nausea away.

"You don't hate me," Fred squeezed her to him and gave her a peck on the cheek. "You fancy me."

Pan snorted and flicked his nose, "Who said that?"

Fred smiled widely at her before burying his face on her neck. "Thank Merlin you came back safely."

Pan sighed and wrapped her arm around him so she could scratch his head the way the tall wizard liked it. "You can let it all out now, babe." She told him softly.

He chuckled and blew some air into her neck before pulling his head back and looking at Pan. "What are you talking about, Rogue?"

The young witch rolled her eyes at him, then placing both hands on his face, she said, "Talking about the Percy thing, it got to you more than usual."

Fred closed his eyes and it breathed out deeply. "I can't help it, he's being such a prick. You should've seen Mum's face when he slammed the door on her, Pan." He shook his head and directed Pan to in on her bed by the hand while he paced. "We've never had much, but we've been fine and happy." His voice cracked and it started to tremble after that. "He's being greedy and selfish. He doesn't want to see how much Mum and Dad have sacrificed for us, _all_ of us." Fred stopped in front of her and dropped to his knees, Pan hadn't noticed the tears streaming down his face until he got up close to her. Out of nowhere, Fred threw his arm around her torso and buried his face in her stomach. Her black sweater catching every tear and sob. "You don't know how many times I've seen Mum cry and Dad too. All of the times Percy told George and me to grow up and become serious and responsible and all of that, but if it means being like him; turning his back on his family and hurting the people who have given the cloaks off their back to us because it was too cold, I would _never_ be like him." Fred ranted, feeling Pan pet his hair and rub circle on his back. He needed to get it out, all of it or he was going to do something he would've regret.

Pan stayed quite as Fred let all of his emotions out and with every word it lessened. She even stayed quiet when Molly poked her head in the room and catched half of Fred's rant.

Molly sniffed, making Fred jump up from his place on the floor. "Diner's ready, darlings." And with a teary smile at the couple she retreated back down the stairs.

"How long had she been there?" Fred asked as he wiped his face with the sleeve of his own sweater.

"Since the part of you catching them crying sometimes." She answered standing up and grabbing his face again, "You can't keep all of that bottled up, Fred, trust me. It's never good. Sometimes it can make you go mad." Pan reached and gave him a soft kiss on the lips.

Fred automatically reacted and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Thank you for listening." He said after breaking the kiss.

"Anytime Gambit, let's go eat. I'm starving."

"Bet I can make it downstairs first." Fred challenged with a smirk, trying to be all happy again. Before Pan could say anything Fred Apparated away.

"Hey! That's not fair!"  
>Pan didn't waste anytime dashing down the stairs, taking them three at a time and right before she reached the stairs to the main level she almost took The Golden Trio down the stairs with her.<p>

"Whoa! What are you guy doing all huddled up here?" Pan asked breathless before she catched the string of the Extendable Ears dangling in front of Harry. A peak down the banister told her some of the Order had been idling in the hallway. "Oh, spying I see."

"Snape just walked out." Ron informed her as he tried and see if someone was still in the downstairs hallway.

"Thank the Gods." Pan said with a roll of her eyes as she made her way quietly down the stairs the Trio following close behind her.

Pan tried and distance herself as much as she could from the heads lining the wall as she walked down the most hated hallway in all of the noble and most ancient house of Black. At the front door Tonks, Moony and Mrs. Weasley were waving their wands at it putting all of the locks and charms back up.

"Done?" Pan whispered to them, catching their attention.

Lupin nodded at her, pocketing his wand, "Yes, we need to discuss some other things and you can't skip out of this one." He smiled playfully had his Goddaughter before throwing his arm around her shoulders.

"The kids are at the stairs." Pan rushed to whisper as Tonks opened her mouth to tell her something, no doubt from the meeting.

At that Molly, rushed quietly to the stairs where Harry, Ron and Hermione were waiting at the bottom of it. She was just instructing Harry where to go for dinner when a _crash_ sounded all throughout the hall.

Molly spun around to the front door where Tonks was lying flat on the floor, the thing the used for an umbrella stand tangled in between her legs. "Tonks!"

"I'm sorry!" The young witch wailed and the rest of her sentence was drowned out by the blood curling scream and the curtain that obscured Pan's grandmother from view started flying away from the enchanted portrait.

Pan and Moony didn't waste any time in trying to close the curtains to the drooling and eyerolling dead witch screaming bloody murder. Molly was right behind them when the old hag began screaming.

"_FILTH! SCUM! BY-PRODUCTS OF DIRT AND VILENESS! HALF-BREEDS, MUTANTS, FREAK, BEGONE FROM THIS PLACE! HOW DARE YOU BEFOUL THE HOUSE OF MY FATHERS!"_ Tonks had been apoligizing repeatedly before the eyes of the portrait stopped rolling and landed on Pan who was tugging on one of the curtains. "SPAWN FROM THE DISGRACE OF MY LOINS! HOW DARE YOU STEP INTO THIS HOUSE AND OPEN THE DOORS TO BLOOD TRAITORS!"

The other portraits were waking up and Molly gave up on the curtain and started throwing stunning charms at them, Pan was pretty sure her ears were bleeding. She noticed her father coming out of the kitchen and charging down the hall.

"Shut up, you horrible old hag, SHUT UP!" How Sirius could be heard over everything was beyond her, but the anger on his face was evident as he took the curtain Molly had giving up on and started tugging with all of his might and as soon as her grandmother saw her father, the dead witch looked like she was going throw up.

"_YOOOOOUUUU!" _By Merlin's beard she was howling now, Pan was going lose her hearing. "_BLOOD TRAITOR, ABOMINATION, SHAME OF MY FLESH!"_

Lupin went infront of the portrait and took hold of both of the curtains, while Pan and Sirius kept tugging at one. With one mighty tug from Sirius, they finally managed to get the curtain closed and the silence that followed was almost just as defeaning as the screams from her grandmother

Pan was panting; some of the hair in her ponytail had become loose and were now hanging around her face. Right now, she felt like torching the damn portrait and get the memory of her wretched grandmother finally out of Grimmauld Place and out of her father's life. Sirius wouldn't say anything but all of the stuff her grandmother screeched about him, made the dark void in his heart grow more. What Sirius needed was a mother like Molly; heck someone like Grams would've been wonderful in her dad's life.  
>Sirius was staring at her, his lite eyes were now a stormy, dark color and his fists were clenched and shaking at his side. But the second the thought of his safe and untouched daughter standing in front of him cut through the dark thoughts in his head everything looked a lot less grim. Sirius took a step forward and hugged Pan to his chest; he was never going to be the kind of parent that treated their children like his parents did. He was going to love Pan unconditionally. In his eyes Pan could never do any wrong, his daughter was absolute perfect not damaged like his mother had seen him when she was alive.<br>"You alright, Little Bird?" Sirius spoke into her hair, the same shade of black as his. Over her head, he finally saw Harry. Their eyes meeting as the son of his late best friend and his Godson watched as he hugged Pan to his chest.  
>Over her father's shoulder, Pan caught Fred looking at her. She didn't miss the relieved smile on his face before Dissaparating away.<p>

"Hello Harry, I see you've met my mother."

The look of confusion was obvious in the young wizard's face. "Your-?"

"My dear old mum, yeah," Sirius let Pan shift in his arms so that she would be tucked to his side and an arm draped over her shoulder. "We've been trying to get her down for a month but we think she put a Permanent Sticking Charm on the back of the canvas. Let's get downstairs, quick before they all wake up again."

Everybody started making their way to the kitchen, their footsteps quiet and their words were mere whispers.

"But what's a portrait of your mother doing here?"

"You didn't tell him?" Sirius asked Pan, who just shook her head and said, "There was no time." Sirius just rolled his eyes and kept talking, "This was my parents' house. But, since I'm the eldest Black living, it's mine now. I offered it to Dumbledore for Headquarters- about the only useful thing I've been able to do."

"Dad." Pan said in a warning tone and shooting him a matching look.

"What? It's true."

Pan could feel Harry watching their interaction, how easy everything seemed between the two last Black.

Pan was surprised to find that the kitchen still had evidently held a meeting of the Order because along the wooden table papers and plans, quills and ink still littered it. At the end of the table Bill and Arthur were talking quietly. As soon as she saw this, Molly cleared her throat and when her husband made eye-contact with her she gestured to Harry who was behind Sirius and Pan.

Arthur jumped to his feet exclaiming, "Harry!' and hurried to greet the teen. "Good to see you." He said shaking Harry's hand.

Pan saw Bill hastily gathering everything up in his arms and went to help him. The eldest Weasley kid smiled at the raven headed girl. "I was surprised when all of you got here, I thought you would go via Greenland knowing Mad-Eye."

Tonks scoffed and said, "He tried." As she made her way to help too but instead toppled a candle on the last piece of parchment that was on the table setting it on fire. "Oh no- sorry-"

A tired looking Molly came over and with a wave of her wand fixed the ruined parchment which turned out to be the Ministry of Magic's blueprints. "Here, dear." And then out of nowhere she snapped at Bill, "This sort of thing ought to be cleared away promptly at the end of meetings." While snatching the plan and stuffing it into Bill's already full arms and the marching to the dresser that held the dinner plates.

Bill struggled a bit before giving out an exasperated breath, "Pan, will you be a doll and get the wand from my back pocket?"

"Do you know you can blast one of you buttocks that way, boy?" Came Moody's remark.

Bill rolled his eyes at Pan as she handed him his wand and seconds later everything was gone.

"If I didn't know any better, I say you were flirting with my daughter, Bill."

"Pardon me, Sirius but who is flirting with your daughter, _my_ girlfriend?" Came Fred's own remark as soon as he Apparated into the kitchen.

Bill turned a shade lighter than his hair, making Pan laugh and take a seat close to the head of the table.

"Sit down, Harry. You've met Mundungus, haven't you?" Sirius said as he walked towards Pan, who gave a startled noise as a bunch of rags snored across from her before jerking awake. She had completely forgotten about the man.

Mundungus had been sleeping throughout the whole meeting apparently because he raised his hand as if to vote and agreed with whatever her dad had to say.

Ginny giggled coming sitting down and giving Pan a look.

"The meeting's over, Dung," Her father told the laziest, sketchiest guy Dumbledore could have ever recruited into the Order. "Harry's arrived."

Pan didn't have to be an empath to see that Mundungus was nervous around Harry as the wizard that looked like a hobo peered at the Boy Who Lived through his matted hair.

"Blimey," Mundungus slightly slurred. "So 'e' as. Yeah…you all right, 'Any?'

Any?

Pan watched as Harry looked strangely at Mundungus before replying to his question with a simple 'Yeah'.

The whole kitchen was in silent and they could only hear the sound of Mundungus fumbling around in his pockets, strangely enough still staring at Harry. Finally finding what he had been looking for, Hobo Wizard got out an ugly looking black pipe and ignited it with the tip of his wand and blowing out foul smelling, green smoke that was thick enough to obscured him out of sight. And as soon as he was out of sight grunted out his apology.

Pan was glad that Molly scolded him into putting the pipe away and clearing out the smoke. Everyone knew that you had to listen to Molly as if she was your own mother.

To the whole room she said, "And if you want dinner before midnight I'll need a hand." When she saw that Harry was quick to help, she gave him a warm smile, "No, you can stay where you are, Harry dear, you've had a long journey-"

Tonks took the opportunity to stand up and offer her help and make a bit of more mayhem while the sound of chopping and banging warmed the kitchen and Mundungus went and started chatting Harry a bit.

"You okay, Andy?" Sirius asked quietly turning to her.

Pan was fixing her ponytail, putting the stray hairs back in their place. "Nothing a bit of food wouldn't fix." She smiled at him who leaned in a kissed her forhead before ruffling her hair making all of her work in vain.

Crookshanks jumped up Sirius lap and hissed at her before curling into her father's lap. Pan couldn't help but growl at the migger old cat.

"Had a good summer so far?" Sirius asked Harry as he scratched the ugly thing that was considered a cat.

"No, it's been lousy." Harry answered making something close to a grin surface on Sirius face.

Pan bit the inside of her cheek, deppression was starting to set in Sirius mind again.

"Don't know what you're complaining about, myself."

Pan rolled her eyes as she stood up and walked over to Molly and see what she could do to help only to have the mother of seven wave her off back to the table. Sirius was complaining.

"Sirius?" Mundungus interrupted the complaining. "This solid silver, mate?"

Sirius had just finished detailing the goblet in Mundungus hand when all of them heard Molly shrieking at Fred and George.

Pan could only turned her head to see the flying objects coming towards them before pushing herself away from the table to land on her back a bit dazed. Something broke and the sound of knifes hitting the table told her that everything had stopped flying. The lack of screams caused from pain never pierce the kitchen, meaning that no one had gotten hurt.

Molly started screaming at Fred and George for their overuse of magic only for Fred's excuse was that it was to earn time and then he started apoligizing to her dad.

Pan noticed that she was still staring at the gloomy ceiling and just as she was about to push herself up, Bill rushed over to her and helped her up.

"You okay, Andy?" Bill asked, concerned on his handsome face.

That and the mention of Percy by Molly was the last thing Pan heard before being pulled into a premonition.

_Multiple Harrys._

_Claws coming toward Bill's face._

_Pain. Blood. Scars._

"Sirius! Pan's fainted!" Bill was screaming somewhere near her head.

"I'm fine." Pan was quick to say, but everyone was already rushing towards her.

"Look what you did!" Molly screamed again. "All the comotion you've caused made Pan faint. My dear, you alright?"

"Rogue? Rogue, you alright?" Fred came forward and tried to get Pan from Bill's arms but the raven haired witch was already sitting up on the floor.

"Andy? What's wrong?" Sirius rushed to his daughter, her complexion paler than usual while her eyes were a bit glassy as if she was worlds away. He took her face in his large hands so she could look into his eyes. "Little Bird?"

"I'm fine," Pan said again, putting a reassuring hand on top of Sirius'. "Just had a premonition." Maybe she shouldn't have said that, because everyone immediately became panicky. "N-Nothing happened. It was just something about an Unbreakable Vow." Pan found herself lying, letting Sirius and Bill help her to her feet and into the bench of the table. Bill's eyes were big and glassy, sneaking scared looks over at his father.

Sirius sat next to Pan, a hand still on the small of her back. Bill was going to sit next to her, but Fred Apparated in his place making his older brother roll his eyes at the younger Weasley's jelousy.

"Does this happen a lot?" Harry asked from Sirius other side.

Pan shook her head, leaning across the table so she could talk to Harry. "I don't get premonitions that often. I just started having them a couple of months ago, I'm still getting the hang of them." She smiled at the green eyed wizard before getting handed a plate of stew from Lupin.

"Want some chocolate, Andy?" The werewolf asked the young witch, making her grin.

"I'm good, Uncle Moony."

After that the only sound in the kitchen was that of people sitting down and eating. Then Molly started talking at Sirius about the cleaning. All of the kids in the table exchanged looks before sneaking some at Sirius, some didn't have to be Empaths to know that the topic annoyed Sirius to no end. If it was for him, he would let the house rot to the ground.

After that, the usual routines started happening, Tonks was changing her appearance a little bit down the table for Hermione and Ginny, some of the men were sitting talking about Gringotts' goblins and the younger half of the males in the population were howling in laughter as Mundungus told them one of his scams. Pan couldn't help but narrow her eyes as she looked around the table. The air was starting to feel tense, like a storm brewing. She could feel it in her bones. But, what was it?

Dinner and dessert went by, pretty smoothly. Maybe nothing was gonna happen, probably Pan just being on her toes too much. The young witch shook her head before standing and going to one of the cardboards that held her pretty big stash of Coca-Cola. Fred went over to her and tapped his wand on the can so the bubbly soda could be chilled. Pan smiled her thanks before hoping on the counter. A couple of yawns were passed around making Molly announce that it was time for bed. Pan could feel herself sag against Fred as the tiredness started settling on her. She was about to jump of the counter to follow Molly's orders when her dad said, "Not just yet, Molly." and turned to Harry. "You know, I'm surprised at you. I thought the first thing you'd do when you got here would be to start asking questions about Voldemort." A shiver went around the table.

There it was, the tug at the pit of her stomach that made her sense something was coming and a look at Molly could tell you what she was thinking.

"I did!" Harry said, glad that someone was understanding him in a way. "I asked Ron and Hermione but they said we're not allowed in the Order, so-"

"And they're quite right," Molly said, sitting straighter in her seat. "You're too young."

Pan flinched a bit when Harry thew her a look along with Hermione. Something that didn't go unoticed by Sirius, who clamped a hand on Harry's shoulder.

"Since when did someone have to be in the Order of the Phoenix to ask questions? Harry's been trapped in that Muggle house for a month. He's got the right to know what's been happen-"

"Hang on!" George barge into Sirius reasoning.

"How come Harry gets his questions answered?" Fred finished, startling Pan a bit since she hadn't perceived his building agitation and the fact that he moved away from her and towards his brother stung a bit.

"_We've_ been trying to get stuff out of you for a month and you haven't told us a single stinking thing!"

" '_Your're too young, you're not in the Order.'" _Fred made his voice really squeaky, trying to imitate his mother. "Harry and Pan are not even of age!"

"Hey!" How dare he? The issue wasn't even about her and he was throwing her name in there just like that?

Sirius shot her a look before turning to the twins who were now sitting across from him, "It's not my fault you haven't been told what the Order's doing. That's your parents' decision. Harry and Pan, on the other hand-"

"It's not down to you to decide what's good for Harry!" Molly interrupted, her face was becoming flush. "You haven't forgotten what Dumbledore said, I suppose?"

Her father wasn't backing down, something he had been doing with Molly for awhile, but the way he was straightening his back told everyone he was ready for a fight, even so he fought to make his voice polite, "Which bit?"

"The bit about not telling Harry more than he _needs to know_." Answered Molly through clenched teeth.

"Pan knows more than that! And she's younger than most!" Fred exclaimed.

"Both Pan and Harry have dealt with as much as most in the Order and more than some-" Sirius said, the fact that they kept mentioning Pan making him hold the edge of the table a bit too forcefully.

"Nobody's denying what they both have done, but Harry-"

"He's not a child, Molly!" Sirius exclaimed, his patience thinning.

"He's not an adult either! He's not James, Sirius!"

For a minute, nobody dared to say a word. Pan was starting to get a headache as the emotions in the room kept flaring and everybody was feeling too much at the same time.

"I'm perfectly clear who he is, thanks, Molly." The coldness in her father's voice and face chilled her a bit.

"The way you talk about him sometimes, it's as though you've got your best friend back!" Molly accused.

"What's wrong with that?" Harry challenged, his brow frowned.

Molly looked at Harry, a tired look on her brown eyes as she looked at the boy she considered her own, "What's wrong, Harry is that you're not your father, however much you might look like him!" Then her eyes darted back to Sirius and bore into his lighter ones trying to drill the words into one of the last Marauders. "You're still at school and adults responsible for you should not forget it or the fact that they have new responsibilities to focus on."

"Meaning I'm an irresponsible godfather? And what the bloody hell does the last bit supposed to mean?"

"It means that you are known to act rashly, Sirius, you have a daughter now, who you do not know how to raise properly when in a way you are still a boy yourself. Dumbledore has to keep reminding you to stay at home and-"

"My instructions from Dumbledore and my daughter stay out of this, if you please!" Sirius was seething. "Pan is not something to be thrown in an argument just to win it over, Molly. That's a low blow and you know it since you've been a parent much longer than I have."

Molly's face flushed, letting her eyes wander to Pan before looking away embarrassed and looking for the help of her husband. "Arthur! Arthur, back me up!"

Her husband took his time cleaning his glasses from the head of the table. Putting them back on he said, "Dumbledore knows the position has changed, Molly. He accepts that Harry will have to be filled in to a certain extent now that he is staying at headquarters-"

"Yes, but there's a difference between that and inviting him to ask whatever he likes!"

"Not necessarily, Molly," Everyone turned to Pan, her arms were crossed in front of her chest and a stony look told some she wasn't happy with what was being said, "I think Harry has grasped the idea that not all of his questions are safe, he'll understand when those won't be answered. He's smart, he'll fill the blanks eventually. We'll give him the facts he_ has_ to know, but not enough that he can be captured and interrogated making the plans of the Order futile."

"I agree with Andy," Lupin spoke up, looking at his god-daughter before addressing the table. "I think _it_ better that Harry gets the facts- not all the facts, Molly, but the general picture- from us rather than a garbled version from others." And when he said _others_ a quick look at the youngest people on the table gave them an idea that Lupin wasn't stupid and he was aware of the surviving Extendable Ears.

"Well," Molly said, looking around the table obvious that she was defeated, "I can see I'm going to be overruled. I'll just say this: Dumbledore must have his reasons for not wanting Harry's best interest at heart-"

"He's not your son." Sirius said quietly, if he meant Molly to hear it or not, Pan wasn't sure.

"He's as good as. Who else has he got?" Molly was thinking selfishly when she said that.

"He's got me and now Pan!"

"Yes, the thing is, Sirius, it's been difficult for you to look after both of them while you were locked up in Azkaban and Pan's mother hiding her from you, hasn't it?"

Sirius had been rising from his chair and Pan was walking towards the end of the table when Lupin was quick to grab her arm, stopping her.

"Molly, you're not the only person at this table who cares about Harry or is Pan reason to prove Sirius wrong." Lupin scolded. "Sirius, sit _down_." And with that he pulled his own god-daughter down beside him, across from her father. Fred didn't waste any time to sit right beside her.

Fred put his arm around her only to have her brush it off. Said twin frowned at her, he was about to say something when Pan said a quite, "Don't." She was about to get up and go back to her spot by the counter when Lupin pushed her down again.

"You're staying right at this table." Lupin said.

"Fine, but can I please sit somewhere else?" Pan said, not waiting for an answer as she stood up and switched sides and instead of being between Lupin and Fred, she was squished beside Bill and Lupin.

"What did I do?" She heard Fred asked Lupin only to have the werewolf wave him off.

"Harry ought to be allowed to have a say in this. He's old enough to decide for himself." Lupin continued, his own arm going around his god-daughter.

Harry didn't waste anytime, afraid that somehow all of the adults on his side will back out at any second. "I want to know what's been going on."

Before anything else could be said, Molly ordered the rest of her children and Hermione to go back to their rooms only to cause an uproar.

Molly wasn't having any of it until her Arthur tiredly said, "Molly, you can't stop Fred and George, they _are _of age-"

"Arthur! They're still at school-"

"But, they're legally adults now."

Molly was livid, "I- oh, all right then, Fred and George can stay, But Ron-"

"Ron and Hermione might as well stay," Pan said, crossing her arms again as she looked at Molly in the eye. "Harry's just going to tell them whatever's said in this room after they leave."

Molly's eyes were going to pop out of her head, Pan was sure of that as she obviously defied her.

"Fine!" The shout Molly let out made some at the table jump. "Ginny-BED!"

Ginny let everyone hear just how unfair it was, she didn't care she slammed the door to loud making the portraits wake up or that she kept yelling with them. Lupin left his seat to quiet the ruckus, leaving the kitchen with a dense silence nobody dared break.

Until Fred, slid into Lupin's empty table.

"Can you please talk to me?"

Silence.

"What did I do?"

Silence.

"Stop giving me the cold shoulder and please talk to me."

"Fred," Bill leaned over Pan. "I think you should give her space. She's not going talk any time soon."

"Would you shove off, Bill?!"

"Boys!" Sirius barked at them. "Fred, I suggest you just stay away from my daughter."

"But-"

"Get back into your seat."

Fred huffed, but didn't leave until he kissed Pan on the cheek.

Lupin finally came back down to the kitchen and sat beside her did her father speak up again.

"Okay, Harry, what do you want to know?"

"Where's Voldemort? What's he doing?" Harry was more than ready, he needed the answers.

Pan, in a way, disconnected herself from the conversation.

Her head felt like it was being stuffed with cotton and a knot on her chest started forming there. The doubts were starting to set in. She just looked at everyone's mouth move, the ones who didn't belong in the Order were all listening intently and hanging on every word.

Pan breathed in through her nose and kept staring at some random point in the table, she came here to help and have a chance to meet her dad, but everyone kept treating her like a child and expecting her to fail, not to mention that she was always being mentioned as some kind of excuse. Specially by the people she had thought valued her in some way.

"That's enough." Molly had spoken from the shadows of the kitchen door and she looked like she could murder somebody. She looked at what was left of her children that were not in the Order and at Hermione. " I want you in bed, now. All of you." She was trembling, that Pan thought it a miracle that she didn't whip her wand out and jinx Sirius to the other side of the world.

Fred immediately spoke up, "You can't boss-"

"Watch me." Molly growled. "You've given Harry plenty of information. Any more and you might as well induct him into the Order straightaway."

Harry immediately perked up at that and said to Molly, "Why not? I'll join, I want to join. I want to fight-"

"No." Everyone whipped their heads to look at Lupin. "The Order is compromised only of overage wizards, wizards who have left school," he added quickly when he saw the twins ready to jump in. "There are dangers involved of which you can have no idea, any of you... I think Molly is right, Sirius. We've said enough."

"Wait a minute," Fred said, "Pan's underage and I believe Harry's had as much experience all the years he's saved Hogwarts. What's the difference that him, George and I join the Order?"

Pan had enough, the lights in the kitchen began to flicker and the table shaking a bit. Everyone turned to Pan, the power she was letting out was catched and became something resembling static electricity, crackling all over her. Lupin didn't move away from her, but whispered, "Andy, calm down sweetheart."

"The difference, Fred, is that I'm far more experienced than the three of you combined. I was _chosen_ to be part of the Order by Dumbledore himself, has he invited any of you to join personally? No? Then, shut up and stop picking on me for being here. You're my boyfriend, you're supposed to support me and care for me not shove your finger at my face and use me as a bloody excuse so you can complain for not being in the Order. I've had it with all of you picking on me for absolutely nothing. I don't care that you're jealous," She looked at Hermione, "I don't care if you feel emasculated," She glared back at Fred. "I should have a bit of more respect since I'm the youngest member _and_ a Charmed One. Sure, my powers aren't quite under control but I've saved more lives with them than you can possibly imagine. I come from the most powerful line of witches, ever to have existed, that's why I'm here. Not for some favor to my dad, but because I can handle pretty much anything. I would really appreciate it if you stop using me as an excuse and start taking me seriously, because I am not a child." The table stopped shaking but by the time Pan finished her rant, she was practically emitting her own light. "I'm going to bed." And with that, she stood up kissed Lupin and Sirius goodnight and left the kitchen without another word.

Sirius had a proud smirk on his face. His daughter just left them speechless and dumbfounded. He would've gloated at everyone but Lupin shut him a look and he just had to feel satisfied with his smirk.

And Fred? Well, he couldn't feel any worse with himself after that.

He should finally come in terms that Halliwell women don't put up with anything, specially Pan.


	10. The Calm After The Storm, Yeah Right

**A/N: **Hey guys! First of all, I'm sorry I'm taking too long in updating the stories, but I'm working as fast as I can! Anywho, this is more of a filler chapter before I start developing the relationship between Harry and Pan. Sorry it's so short, I really wanted to post something. So, without further ado here's my little filler chapter.

Read & Enjoy! & don't forget to review :D

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Harry Potter _or _Charmed_. I just own my character and the little situations I made up. Smileys everywhere!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9: <strong>The Calm After The Storm... Yeah Right.

"I don't think you should go up there right now." Ron said from behind him.

"Then, when?" Fred asked his little brother back. He had been going up and down the stairs trying to coax Pan into opening the door. Every failed attempt he walked back down and stayed staring at the door until he found the courage to go back up. "What are you doing out of your room? Mum let me out just so I could apologize to Pan."

Ron stepped forward and stood beside him at the foot of the stairs that would lead them to Pan's closed door. Fred shifted a bit, pretty conscious that his younger brother was already taller than him. The younger Weasley shrugged his skinny shoulders and started going up the stairs.

"What do you think you're doing?" Fred was right behind him. "If she's not opening the door for me, what makes you think she'll open the door for you?"

They were already at the door and Ron didn't think twice before opening it and stepping in. Fred stood at the threshold, shocked at his little brother.

Pan was curled up in the middle of her bed, her back to the door and Fred could only guess that she had fallen asleep.

He was about to step into her room when her voice sounded threateningly towards him, "Don't you dare, Frederick Gideon Weasley."

Fred's mouth fell open, before pointing a finger at his brother even though she couldn't see him, "But Ron's in here! Why can't I?!"

"Because he isn't a prick." Pan said as she sat up on her bed and turned to the two Weasley brothers. "I get you want to help, I get that you don't like being in the dark about what's going on. But, just leave me alone right now."

Fred's mouth fell slack open as he looked at his girlfriend and then to his brother. "At least tell me, why can Ron stay?"

"Because I'm not mad at him and he doesn't blame everything that's wrong in his life on me."

That hurt. It did, because he hadn't notice what he had been doing all this time. But, in Fred Weasley's mind, it wasn't worth all of this anger and pushing him away.

Still, with a cold nod to his younger brother, Fred went down the stairs and away from the angered Halliwell.

"He's gone." Ron broke the silence as he flopped down on the foot of Pan's bed.

Pan ran a hand through her black hair and sigh, "I know, he's going to his room."

"Don't get mad at him, Andy. Fred's a block most of the time. He's never had a proper girlfriend, so, I think he's lost on what to do with you most of the time."

Pan smiled at Ron, she could practically see the wheels turning in his head as he looked for the right words to say about his brother. "Thanks for clearing that up Ron, but what he did down there wasn't fair. I get that most of you don't understand why I'm here apart than to be reunited with my dad but nobody really understands what goes on in Dumbledore's head. If I'm here, then, he's got to have a good reason."

Ron nodded, his brow still frowned as he thought her words over, "I see what you mean, but when it came to Harry, we've always known what's been going on. He's always been the direct source of information when it came to these things and now, well, we're all really frustrated..."

Pan sighed, crossing her legs in a pretzel, "What happened after I stormed out?"

Ron shrugged, getting a bit more comfortable in Pan's bed and layed back, his elbows supporting his weight. "Nothing you already know."

Pan went into her head, thoughts rushing by as a silence fell upon them and Ron looked around her room.

"Is that a guitar?" Ron broke the silence, "You know how to play it?" When he looked back at Pan, his eyes were shining in excitement.

Pan shifted her gaze from the threat on her bedspread that she had been staring at to look at the black case that kept one of her most prized possession safe. A small smile crept on her face, "Yeah, my Uncle Leo gave it to me on my 13th birthday. He use to be a hippie back in the 60's." A laugh trickled out.

"You think you could teach me?" A small blush reddened Ron's cheeks.

Pan beamed at him and hopped off the bed. Ron could see how much she loved her guitar by the way she layed the case on the floor gingerly and took the guitar out. She seemed to cradle it a bit. All of her worries melted away as she started with Ron's lessons. The redhead absorbed all of her excited words like a sponge. A couple of hours passed as Ron got down the basics.

A knock on the door snapped both teenagers away from the guitar and to the opening door, where Sirius' head popped around it. "No wonder it's so quiet downstairs." He grinned at his daughter before he noticed the guitar on Ron's lap. "Teaching little Ron how to play, love?"

Pan nodded, a matching grin on her lips. "He's picking it up pretty quick."

"Always wanted to know how to play." Ron confessed sheepishly, the tip of his ears reddening a bit.

Sirius smiled widely as he leaned against the threshold of Pan's room. "Well, you couldn't get a better teacher than our Andy. You think you could give us a moment, mate? Need to talk to her."

Ron nodded as he started getting out of the bed. "Of course. I have to go back to bed before Mum does rounds." When he stood up, Ron turned to Pan. "You think I could keep the guitar for the night? I want to keep practicing, I'll bring it back first thing in the morning, I swear."

Pan beamed up at Ron, he always seemed to be getting taller every time she talked to him. "Of course, sweetie. Just take the case with you."

Ron smiled widely at her before rushing for the case and then for the door, an excited 'good night' over his shoulder.

"Well, at least someone will go to bed in a good mood." Sirius joked as he stepped in further into his daughter's room.

Pan scoffed and rolled her eyes, "Tell me about it."

Sirius stopped at the food of her bed and looked around her decorated room before his light eyes stopped on her. "You did good tonight, Little Bird."

At the comment, Pan seemed to shrink into herself and a shadow passed over her soft features. "Sure, I almost blew a hole where the kitchen's supposed to be multiple times, insulted multiple people and told my boyfriend how bad he is at being a boyfriend. Never thought I could have so much bad luck in a night. Instead of a dog, I should have been a black cat."

Sirius laughed at her, "You're so negative, love." He plumped down beside her. "You stood up for yourself and your dear old dad. I thought you did great."

Pan turned to him, somehow exasperated that he wasn't seeing the same as her. "But, you hate people fighting your battles."

Sirius smiled at her and threw his arm around her shoulder. "Sweetheart, nothing could've made me prouder than seeing you bite a Snape's ankles and how you stood up to Molly down there! It was bloody brilliant, Little Bird."

A smile broke through Pan's lips as she leaned against her father. "What happened after I left? You told Harry what all of the other kids know?" She asked after a while of silence and Sirius' shoulder squirmed under her cheek.

"Um.. I... might've let something slipped." Sirius cringed slightly away from his daughter when she bolted back into a sitting position to look at him.

"Something like what?" Pan's eyes narrowed, in a way, already knowing exactly what her father had told his godson.

"A very important part... Merlin, you look just like my mother with you glaring at me like that."

"I'm not glaring, I'm scowling."

"That too, she would look at me just like that before giving me a beating."

"You told him about the weapon Dumbledore thinks Voldemort wants, didn't you?"

Sirius knew better than thinking he could make Pan forget, but it had been worth the try. So, he sighed and told his daughter, "I accidentally told Harry that Voldemort is looking for a weapon. I didn't specify what it was or where it might be hidden."

Pan sighed too after Sirius told her, "Dad, I know you want the very best for Harry, but right now, telling him these kinds of things is not the best thing. He's got that link and until nobody does anything about it we can't say anything like that to him or Voldemort is going to know how aware of his plans we are."

"I'm sorry, love, but the way he was looking at me. He deserves to know what's going on more than anybody."

"I know, Dad and I agree with you, but this is not the time for him to know, not yet." Pan could feel Sirius emotions and all the warmth he had from when she had stood up for herself was slowly slipping away and she couldn't let that happen, so, she put a small smile and leaned on his shoulder again. "All of this is going to pass and when it does, no more looking over your shoulder, or whispering. You could walk on the sidewalk with no worry of some witch or wizard recognizing you. We could go to the movies, the park- oh! I could walk you!"

That got a laugh out of Sirius, who ruffled her hair and kissed her head. "That would be bloody amazing, Little Bird. I could even walk you too."

Pan smiled widely at her dad and they both talked away. The warmth had settled back into Sirius, but she couldn't help but catch a glimpse of this overflowing sadness and desperation. Pan was about to read what it was when Sirius smuggled it back to where he kept it hid...

* * *

><p>Harry, Ron, Fred and George were all silent for a moment as they contemplated what kind of weapon He-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Named could be after.<p>

"So... what did Pan say about me?" He couldn't help it, Fred had to know. He had stayed at the bottom of the stairs until his mother made him go to his room.

Fred felt Ron shift in his bed. "We talked a bit, she said you were a bloke and that's that."

"Nothing else?"

"Nope."

Ah, there it was, the sign that told Fred that Ron was lying, his voice got squeaky at the end.

"What did she say, Ron?" Fred asked threateningly, creeping closer to Ron until he hid something that gave a hollow 'thunk'. "What is this?"

Ron whimpered a bit, "Her- Her guitar? She's teaching me how to play."

Fred knew that Ron wasn't competition and that his baby brother would try and steal Pan away, but the shot of jealousy that shot him right through the chest was all too real. He was about to hit Ron when he heard something.

"Shh! Listen!" He was already half way off Ron's bed.

Fred could almost feel his twin going pale. "Mum." and with that George Apparated away followed close by him.

Both twins landed on their beds and pretended to be asleep as the creaking on the floorboards went away from their door minutes later.

"Don't worry." George whispered rapidly as they hear their mother moving downstairs before starting on the stairs to their door.

"I should be worried." Fred whispered back after Molly checked on them. "I'm being a lousy boyfriend..."

George snorted loudly, "Do you even know how to be a boyfriend? You've never been in a proper relationship. Are you still writing to Angelina?"

The question made Fred uncomfortable, just a bit as he shifted on his bed so his back was facing his twin. "We're friends, of course I'm answering her letters. She's worried for us."

He heard George scoff, "You guys have never been 'just friends'," Fred could practically hear the air quotes. "You've always liked each other. Have you told her about you and Pan, at least?"

Fred just stayed quiet and hoped George would think he was sleeping, he really didn't want to talk about Angelina. He had never mentioned Pan to her and now he could see how bad that looked. He would tell her when they got back to Hogwarts, if Pan didn't push him away and ended their relationship...

Fred Weasley went to sleep with a lump in his throat and a nagging feeling in his chest.


End file.
